Fallen Angels
by Kandy
Summary: Weiss must become one-on-one teachers for Persia's new, in-training group of assassins. *CHAPTER 7 UP*
1. Part One: Project Fallen Angel

Fallen Angels  
by Kandy  
~~~~  
Birman cautiously stepped from the shadows and into the light of a nearby lamppost. She smiled warmly at the scene she was looking down apon. Four pretty young ladies were all sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant having an expensive late dinner. They all had many, apon many, shopping bags around their feet, that told of their previous actions for that day. They all laughed and talked throughout their dinner peacefully.  
  
The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a camera. She zoomed in and took pictures of each of the women's faces; while they were in more happier moods. Birman slipped the camera back into her pocket. She smiled to herself once again as the four women laughed again, imagining the sound of giggles rippling over the resturant from inside. Then she stepped back into the shadows without so much as a slight sound of the camera clicking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A warm smile creeped over Ken's face as he took a step outside 'Koneko no Sumu le' to water the flowers that were parched outside from the beaming spring sun.  
  
'It's so beautiful outside. Wish I just take the day off,' he thought while twisting the end of the garden hose. Cool clear water came rushing from the tip as a light, relaxing breeze carried it's way across the block.  
  
He looked down at his watch. Only a one more minute until school dismissed, the girl's came to admire them, and Omi started his shift.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and saw Aya fixing an arrangement and Yoji was on the phone - taking an order hopefully.  
  
3...2...1...2:15. After a matter of only moments, a rather large group of teenagers, fresh from a nearby high school, was approaching the little flower shop. Ken turned the garden hose off seeing that the flowers had had enough to drink for today.  
  
The girls gathered and some waved as Omi took off for inside the store to start his shift. But as usual they weren't going anywhere. Many girls of the area flocked there after school everyday, just to stare them.  
  
"Hey, Ken-kun!," Omi exclaimed waving as he went inside. Ouka followed him in.  
  
"Hi, Omi," Ken said trailing off as two girls approched him. He sighed in his head.  
  
Omi sat his backpack behind the counter and put on his apron, "Hey, Aya; Yoji-"  
  
Yoji slammed the phone down and growled, startling Ouka and Aya, but he quickly regained composure in a heartbeat.  
  
With a raised eyebrow Omi asked, "Yoji, what's wrong?"  
  
He growled again, "Raina canceled on me that's what! And I had the perfect evening planned out for us too. Dammit."  
  
The blue eyed teenager sweatdropped and smiled at Ouka who frowned in disapproval. A small 'hmph' came from her in response. Yoji stomped past them.  
  
"Now I don't have anything to do this weekend!," he screamed frustrated. Yoji took a long gander outside of the window where the many upon many females stood outside. He spun on a heel and smirked over his shoulder.  
  
"Unless..."  
  
The tall playboy happily fled outside to flirt. Now Omi was frowning in disapproval. "Yoji...-," he started about to go after him.  
  
"Leave him alone. He'll learn," Aya warned as he placed his finished arrangement on a table under a dimly lit hotlamp after spraying a little bit of water on it.  
  
Omi looked at Ouka and vise versa. A small clique of girls entered the shop. Among them a medium heighted girl with lightly tanned skin, parted from some friends, walked over to a wall, and begin to scan the shop. Her light green eyes sparkled and her long sandy brown braid touched her elbows. Her hands on her hips she spotted Omi. A flash of surprise and happiness sweapt over her beautiful face. She then proceeded to approach him. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He turned around and shock sweapt over his face as well.  
  
"Bijou!," he exclaimed.   
  
"Hey, Omi, I didn't know you worked here," tilting her head to the side, Bijou smiled a genuine smile.  
  
Gasping upon seeing Bijou, Ouka jumped between her and Omi protectively, "Of course YOU didn't. If it weren't for MY friends you still wouldn't know."  
  
Bijou frowned bitterly. Omi, confused about his girlfriend's sudden surge of anger towards the new student, stood frozen. Yoji and Ken had now entered back into the shop with a herd of girls behind them. Yoji's eyebrows raised at this situation. He hit Ken on the arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at that, Ken. Omi's in the middle of a catfight," he said chuckling. Half amused at the situation of two girls fighting for Omi, especially when one of those girls were Ouka.  
  
Bijou exhaled deeply and smirked evily at Omi. "Omi, boy, you better learn to keep your dog on a chain," she said motioning to Ouka. The watching girls laughed at Bijou's check.  
  
Ouka frowned deeper snarling at the smiling Bijou.  
  
Retaliating sharply Ouka folded her arms over her chest, "Watch it, Bijou. You don't know me, and if you get on my bad side again, you'll regret ever meeting me."  
  
The girls 'ooo'ed and exchanged glances. Now all eyes were on Bijou, waiting too see how she'd handle Ouka's threat.  
  
Bijou rolled her tongue over her teeth, then smiled sweetly, fake, but sweet looking none the less. "You know what? You better remember my name, girlfriend," she said flicking her hand out in front of her like they were buddies.  
  
"And why is that?," snapped Ouka.  
  
Bijou turned to walk away. Once some feet away, and standing right between the on-looking Yoji and Ken, she looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "Cause tomorrow, you'll be screaming it, once I kick your stuck-up ass!"  
  
Bijou, angry as hell, pushed the doors open and walked her way out of the shop and down the street. Ouka, now slightly frightened, dropped her guard completely. The girls 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the almost fight. Many excited about whether or not there would be one tomorrow.  
  
Omi exhaled deep and long. He placed a hand on Ouka's shoulder as the shop slowly thinned out. Ouka looked back at him.  
  
"I think...you oughta go home now, Ouka. I'll see you tomorrow," Omi suggested calmly.  
  
Ouka turned around completely. She sighed at the thought of him telling her what to do, but she quickly dismissed it, and decided to be a nice little girlfriend for once, "...I guess so."  
  
"Come on, let's go," called one of two of her friends from the door.  
  
"Coming," the lavender eyed girl replied over her shoulder. She then turned back to Omi who was now leaning on the counter. Ouka walked over kissed him on the lips and whispered, "Call me."  
  
Omi replied, "K."  
  
Then the rich girl walked out of the store with her two friends close behind. Omi grabbed his forehead and groaned after she was out of sight. The shop had extremely thinned out by then. And the only people there were ones who actually intended on buying something. Which was a good nine people in all.  
  
Ken and Aya had walked off to help some customers. Yoji smirked and hit Omi on the back. Omi looked at him from the corner of his eyes darkly.  
  
He sniffled playfully, "Oh, Omi! To have two girls fight over your affection," Omi turned to give him a death glare, that he was secretly learning for Aya, as Yoji sniffled some more, "Little chibi is becoming a man right before our very eyes."  
  
Yoji then burst into hysterical laughter, teasing him heavily. Omi slapped his hand from resting on his shoulder.  
  
Some hours later the sun had gone down and in 30 minutes the shop would be closing.  
  
"Shut up, Yoji. You don't know a thing about what happened today," Omi yelled, irritated with Yoji's teasing of the almost fight.  
  
"Well then, explain. Tell us all about the short history of Ouka and that pretty new girl she seemed to hate with a passion."  
  
Omi took a seat. All three of them seemed to be interested in the roots of what happened earlier.  
  
"The new girl, her name is Bijou La Salle. She just transfered to our school from an elite one in Paris, France. Rumors have already started circulating about her. She got kicked out by being an uncontrollable deliquent; she was in a chemical accident and her parents were forced to send her here; she suddenly dropped from top-of-the class to failing over-night; and junk like that.  
  
"But this morning, she became instantly popular with everybody in all her classes. Although she's trying to hide it, Ouka's really jealous. Bijou's in half my classes, she's even my chemistry partner. She is nice...smart...and funny too. Her attitude is in the danger zone, though. And at lunch Ouka and Bijou had a heated arguement. Nobody heard it but, Ouka ran out really mad and embarassed.  
  
"When I talked to her she told me Bijou was a bitch. They've been bitter ever since," Omi said, his eyes darting from each of his friends. Yoji opened his mouth to say something but the sound of the bell above the door drowned his words out. They all looked over to see Bijou standing in the shop her hands behind her waist.  
  
Re-dressed in a long sleeved mid-driff with big, navy blue letters that said 'D&G'(1!) and a pair of tight navy blue jeans, held up with a white belt. And she topped it off with a pair of white strappy sandals. Her hair still in the braid, but it was shinier and was pulled and braided over her right shoulder.  
  
She smiled as she walked over to the counter.  
  
"May I help you?," Aya offered.  
  
"Yes, would you happen to have a bouqet of Oriental Lilies?," she asked with an accent.  
  
They all looked at other. They mumbled a few 'Do we?', 'I don't remember seeing any', 'One of you go look in the back', 'I'm not going', and 'Fine I'll go'.  
  
"I'm sure we have some in the back, I'll be right back, Miss," Aya said politely as he rose from his seat.  
  
Bijou smiled again once she'd caught Aya's eye, "Please, take your time."  
  
Aya nodded and proceeded to find her some descent lilies. Omi raised his eyebrows at her. Bijou shoved her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Why didn't you buy the flowers you wanted earlier today?," Omi asked breaking a short silence.  
  
Bijou cocked her head to the side, "That's what I was going to do. I was going to ask you about my lilies, that is before werebitch jumped between us."  
  
"You like flowers?," Ken asked.  
  
She nodded with a grin, "Home isn't complete without a little greenry."  
  
Aya returned, arms full with red, yellow, pink, and white Oriental Lilies; tied neatly and in a pot. Bijou's face lit up upon seeing her favorite flower.  
  
Ken and Yoji said goodbye. But before going out of the store completely Bijou looked over her shoulder, "Oh, and Omi - I'm not going to beat-up your girlfriend. Although she deserves it, she's not worth breakin' a sweat."  
  
And with that she headed back down the street with her lilies in arms.  
  
Yoji got up and locked the door. He spun on his heel, "Ouka better consider herself touched by an angel."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yoji blew cigarette smoke into the air. He didn't do so much as twitch as the bedroom door creaked open. A slender figure glided it's way across the room. The figure wrapped it's arms around Yoji's neck.  
  
"Yoji...," it whispered as it leaned down closer to gently kiss his neck.  
  
Yoji smiled, "Yes, Asuka?"  
  
She plopped down on the bed beside him. "There's something...I should of told you...ages ago. I just never really got around to saying it outloud..."  
  
Becoming interested he looked over at her, "Now's the perfect time," Yoji chuckled, "That is unless you wanna tell me how much you've enjoyed sleeping with me. That's something I already know!"  
  
Asuka lowered her eyelids, "Uh-huh. Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
  
Yoji laughed and put his cigarette out in an ashtray on the floor, "Rich."  
  
"Seriously, Yoji. I promised myself I'd tell you this tonight."  
  
Yoji laid back on the bed, bland in plain white sheets. He raised his arms behind his head as Asuka laid back as well. She rested herself on his chest comfortably. Asuka's dark blue-green(2!) eyes stared down into his.  
  
Serious as well Yoji dropped his joking, "I'm listening."  
  
"Physically...I've been gone for a while. And I've been noticing how everyday seems to bore you more and more. But when you finally fall asleep, I see something in you that I'm sure that other people in your life miss...and I've finally realized why."  
  
There was a long ear-numbing silence. Yoji strained his brain to try to think ahead of time so she wouldn't have to waste time making him feel like an idiot. He failed.  
  
"Me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Asuka rolled off his chest and onto her side. Her clothes left a sexy outline of her curves underneath. Yoji tore his eyes away from her body. Her words had suddenly found a way to reach his brain.  
  
"What do mean, it's you? I'm not sure I even know what your talking about."  
  
"I mean that your relationships with others, outside of your head, are suffering. And all because you can't let go."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to let go, Asuka."  
  
"You have to! It's been a year, Yoji. A whole year of you constantly coming back to these memories and fantasies and hopeless dreams of us getting back together one day. I've been gone too long, but yet you still seem to have a bit of my spirit locked up in your head. It's not right. Move on."  
  
'Move...on,' Yoji tried to repeat those words in his head, but just thinking them didn't sound right.  
  
"Dammit! You were all I had. Your the only one I've ever loved, Asuka."  
  
"That's because you've never tried loving someone else."  
  
The wavy haired Japanese man suddenly felt sick. Was this really true? Was his outside bonds suffering half-as-bad as Asuka made them seem?  
  
"Do you really think forcing me to let go of you is going to help anything?"  
  
Asuka raised from the bed and stood on her feet. She walked over to the door as Yoji sat up, confused. Asuka sadly glanced over her shoulder, "I can't tell you the answer to that."  
  
That said it all. The door creaked open, then creaked shut.  
  
Yoji snapped his eyes open as they came into focus on the ceiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bright Saturday morning sun poured down on Tokyo. Omi knocked harshly on Yoji's apartment door. Yoji stirred as he rose. Another round of thundering pounds came down on his poor door.  
  
"QUIT IT! I'M UP!!," Yoji yelled at the top of his lungs. The pounding stopped abruptly. "Shit," was all he could manage to mumble. He'd never yelled like that at Omi's wake-up calls before. It was just that his dream about Asuka kept him up half the night. He'd just fallen asleep again a few hours ago.  
  
Yoji groaned and looked over the clock on his dresser. 'Shit!,' he yelled at himself upon seeing that he was approximately 57 minutes late to work! "No wonder Omi nearly knocked the door down," he said to no one in particular as he rushed to get dressed and to clean himself up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How many more times do I have to say I'm sorry?!?!," Yoji demanded to know from Omi who happened to be ignoring him.  
  
The flowershop door pushed open to reveal the curly red-headed Manx. Aya looked up from balancing the register. He forced back a scowl when he spotted the folder in her hand. A folder meant one thing: New Mission. Things had been slow lately and dammit, to be honest he was enjoying it. But nothing was ever permanent in this business.  
  
"I have a special proposal for you guys. Downstairs," Manx said with a grin as she took off downstairs to the secret room below.  
  
After handling things upstairs and getting situated downstairs Manx began with full attention.  
  
"Persia has decided to let Weiss become a special part of a new experiment of his. Intitled: Project Fallen Angel, the four of you will become temporary one-on-one teachers to a new team of assassins that Persia has assembled."  
  
They couldn't help but be struck with shock. Teachers? A new team of assassins? Manx continued on before they could flood her with questions.  
  
"Before your teaching can go into effect, the new team must pass a test. In this folder is everything that you all will need to know about; because Weiss will be giving and grading the test."  
  
She handed the folder to Omi, who took it bewildered as he ever would be.  
  
"The test is simple enough. One of you will have a card on you, one of the members from the other team must get the card from you and the whole team must get out of the alotted area before they are caught. If they get out together with the card, they have passed. If Weiss stops them, they have failed the test and the experiment will go no further," Manx walked over to the staircase, "Persia expects this to be done no later or earlier than Sunday. Good luck on your task, Weiss."  
  
And with that Manx exited the shop. There were some long moments of silence afterwards. Ken walks over behind Omi who is now flipping through the papers with the folder in his lap.  
  
"Well, who's this new team were suppose to be teaching?," Ken asked shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Omi raised an eyebrow as he continued to flip through the papers looking for something, "It doesn't say. No official names, no pictures, no descriptions, no statics, no nothing. These papers don't even say if they're male or female. All I have are their codenames."  
  
"Well, read them," Yoji suggested, "Maybe we could figure out something about our mystery students that way."  
  
"I doubt it. The names are as reads; Seattle, Baltimore, Miami, and Houston," Omi said leaning back in the chair.  
  
"The identities don't matter," spoke Aya, "As long as we can fail them before they get ahead."  
  
He particularly disliked the idea of being another man's teacher. He didn't have the time for that nonsense. Getting a mission done was what was really important, not teaching some wannabe the proper way to hold a man-slaughter.  
  
Omi looked back down at the papers, "Like Manx said, it doesn't seem very hard." Omi held up a plastic card that resembled a credit card between his fingers, "We have to keep the entire team from getting out of the area with this card."  
  
"In that case, they don't stand a chance," Yoji walked over and took the card from Omi, examining it. It was plain, shiny, gold with a scanning bar on the back side. Yoji put the card in his pocket.  
  
"We can pull this off by tomorrow, right?," asked Ken looking at Aya, who returned the glance.  
  
Omi straigened the papers and put them back into the folder and folded the flap over the top, "By these simple notes, we could pull this off tonight if we wanted."  
  
Yoji's eyes widened, "Really? That easy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They all headed back upstairs and put the shop back in it's present state. Omi spun on his heel after unlocking the door back, "I'll have everything planned out around 6. I want all of you to come over so our test can be efficient."  
  
Weiss gave they're own silent little ways to let him know that they'd be over and ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya sat in the empty shop. Yoji and the others had left early to catch a late dinner at a nearby restaurant. He wasn't hungry so he chose to stay behind instead. It was late and near closing. He looked over at the door to see a beautiful young lady come in the shop.  
  
Her cranberry colored hair swooped below her shoulders and her bangs dipped onto her forehead. Her sparkling midnight blue eyes and pale complexion gave her an eerie, yet mysterious aura. Aya watched as she walked over to one of the black cases with the glass doors. She carefully picked flowers. 12 long-stem roses of two colors, red and white, filled her hand.  
  
She then walked over and placed them on the counter. As Aya reached over to get a white ribbon to tie them with he noticed her expression. The woman seemed to be depressed about something, but as he tied her roses as faint smile came to her. She paid in full and left with her roses. The others watched from around the corner as the woman exited the flower shop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You mean we have to find the other team in that crowd of people?!," exclaimed Yoji upon hearing Omi.  
  
"That's gonna take a while," whined Ken.  
  
Omi, irritated, spun in the computer chair to face them, "LIKE, I was saying! The test is going to take place at 'The Palledium'. There's an estimate of 200 people to be in the club tomorrow, so it's going to take a while for the team to get to us if they don't have information about us. Yoji is going to have the card at the bar at all times. Ken, you'll be watching Yoji's back and anything out of the ordinary from the east wall. Aya will be upstairs watching both of you from overhead. I'll be outside keeping an eye on all possible exits, just incase the other team gets the card I'll be able to stop them from leaving the area."  
  
Aya leaned forward from his seat in the window sill, "How big is the area?"  
  
Omi frowned and turned back around to get the notes Manx gave them. He flipped some pages until coming to the right little paragraph, "Okay, if the club is on Hirusu Street and if the other team needs to be on Shizu, Onisha, or Arakawa Street(3!) to be out of the area that means that the area must end about 5 blocks from the club."  
  
"You mean if they get the card and we see them leave we gonna have to chase them down 5 blocks?," Ken asked with anger and 'no way' in his voice.  
  
Yoji slid his shades above his head, "If we don't we're going to have to teach these guys, and there's no way in hell I'm going to have another guy hangin' off me."  
  
Omi informed finally, "So it's settled then. Everybody meet up and takes position at the club at 10 o' clock."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright :] I'm done! Fallen Angels Part One: Project Fallen Angel Complete. Part Two: The Palledium, coming soon. Meanwhile, how did I do? Not bad, I hope :] I've never seen the anime before, I've just read the translated version of Assassin and White Shaman Volume One & Two. Anyway, here are the foot notes.  
  
1: D&G - Dolce and Gabanna; Prestigious Italian fashion designers and their line of clothing.  
  
2: I really don't know what color Asuka's eyes are so I presume they'd be something rare, sexy, and mysterious at the same time so blue-green popped into mind. Tell me the correct color if you know :]  
  
3: I don't know any real Japanese streets so I made those up heavily :] 


	2. Part Two: The Palledium

Fallen Angels  
by Kandy  
~~~~~  
Dressed down, Yoji walked into The Palledium full of teenagers and young adults. The club was jumpin' like a rabbit on a trampoline, and the bass of the music was pain-stakingly pounding into heads. The lanky playboy wasn't quite fond of clubs. The idea of a bunch of sweaty bodies trying to rock to the same beat made him ill. He did do a mental sigh of relif though when he heard he'd be at the bar the whole time.  
  
Yoji stood by the bar stool he was about to sit down in. He spun on his heel and took a quick glance of the enourmous club. Despite the early time they'd come, the club was nearly packed. Over on the east wall of the club sat Ken. With a chair against the wall, his eyes were on Yoji. Ken nodded and Yoji responded by a nod of his own.  
  
Yoji then turned his attention to the railing upstairs, overlooking the dance floor. Yoji nodded at Aya. Aya took a sip of his water and nodded back. Yoji cocked an eyebrow upward, as if in question of the youngest Weiss member. Aya nodded again to let him know that Omi -was- outside, holding down the fort.  
  
The tall Japanese man then took his seat and bought himself a drink. He slowly savored the taste of liquor going down his throat. He knew he'd be there for a while...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A slim female figure walked back into the shadows of a side VIP room. Another figure, shrouded in darkness while reclining in a black leather chair. It was seated at the end of a long wooden table. The female figure made her presense known by clearing her throat quite loudly.  
  
"Well?," the person in the chair responded.  
  
"Nothing but an empty wallet and a pocket full of phone numbers."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"This is gonna be harder than we thought, Devin," becoming slightly angry that her boss wasn't taking this seriously, "There's a lot of guys out there, and only one in a million is gonna have what we're looking for."  
  
"What's there to look for!?," the boss yelled, becoming ticked as well, "Take a look at those descriptions again, Lawless. Only one person fits each of those, pick one and file them out."  
  
Turning on her heel she looked over her shoulder and mumbled under her breath, "Whatever."  
  
'If at first you don't succeed...,' her boss thought.  
  
The door closed shut behind her...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour had passed of Ken watching Yoji. He yawned and glanced over to the more hyper side of the room. Then he caught sight of the dj. A pretty, chocolate eyed female with sun-tanned skin and raven hair, cut extra short to look like a guys, was behind the turn-tables. She stratched and mixed fast-paced, hip-hop and R&B, party music from a platform high above the dance floor.  
  
Ken took her in. She wore an American styled blue and orange jersey dress(1!) with the letters 'NEW YORK' and the numbers '19' on them. And her white go-go boots complimented her height. He sighed half disppointed in himself and half remembering that he was in the middle of a very important mission...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A tall woman of 22 years with loose, waist-length pale blonde hair, ivory skin, and naturally white streaked blue eyes, graced the eyes of every male in the club. Her black halter top with silver sequins on the front that formed out the words 'J-Lo', black jean short shorts, and strapy silver, high-heeled sandals caught everybody's full attention.  
  
Aya and Ken watched her as she made her way over to the bar. People automatically cleared a path for the urban beauty. The exotic lady sat down beside Yoji, a smile placed on her ruby colored lips. Yoji opened his eyes from a sip of his drink and nearly dropped it upon seeing the woman beside him so quickly. The bartender came to her without missing a beat.  
  
"Anything for you, miss?"  
  
She tapped her long fingernails on the counter in thought. "Hmm...Corona Light please," her voice a low, smooth yet sultry tone made Yoji's heart jump. Now was time for a little excitement in this mission, "And I'll be paying for this lovely ladies drink - that is if she doesn't mind..."  
  
"Of course, I don't," she cooed.  
  
"Coming right up, ma'am," and the bartender left to prepare her drink.  
  
The woman turned to him and smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Yoji said calming himself. The bartender handed her her drink. She drank in small, dignified sips. She placed her drink back down on the table.  
  
"I've been watching you from across the dance floor. I have to admit...I'm quite taken by your features," upon saying these words she reached up and gripped his chin with her forefinger and thumb and turned his face to meet her own and continued innocently, "The only thing is that your all alone. Is there a lucky girl who stood you up that I should know about?"  
  
Yoji looked into her mesmerizing gaze, "I'm not expecting anybody...I'm just enjoying the atmosphere."  
  
She finished the rest of her drink in three swift swallows. Yoji paided no attention to how quickly she drank the drink, neither did he notice the chain-like whip, laced through her belt-hoops. She then stood on her long legs and leaned over. The blonde placed her hands on both sides of the stool Yoji was sitting on. She leaned in and pressed her forehead against his.  
  
"In that case, handsome, don't you wanna dance with me?," she whispered while working her magic in more ways than one. The eldest member of Weiss was unable to tear his green eyes away from her blue ones.  
  
"What makes you think I know how, miss?," Yoji said playfully.  
  
She smirked, "Kandy knows you can, but...if you wanna be stubborn, I'll just go and dance with myself."  
  
And with a smirk the woman who called herself, Kandy, leaned upward and glided her way to the dancefloor while her hips swayed. Yoji licked his lips at her attempt to tempt him into coming to dance with him, but he hadn't forgot, he was in the middle of an extremely important mission. Although his hormones screamed at him to go after that perfect female body, he stayed put. Now was not the time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya looked back down at Yoji after glancing away some minutes ago. That music was really getting on his nerves, until something told him to check on Yoji. Worry overcame him in a heartbeat. Ken was by his side, fussing, and Yoji was in a panic as he patted his chest and sides.  
  
No.  
  
He didn't.  
  
He did.  
  
He'd lost the card!  
  
'Fuck!,' screamed Aya mentally as he quickly dodged through the crowd to get outside. Maybe Omi had seen one of them leave. Then he'd have a chance to catch one the teammates.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken momentarily stopped fussing at Yoji. A chill came over his body as he realized something. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the raven-haired, girl dj had been replaced by a short, brunette man. His eyes darted over to a slightly cracked door some feet from the dj-ing platform. There stood the dj-girl. Her eyes darted from left to right over her shoulder as she made a sneak exit from the door.  
  
Then it hit Ken like a ton of steel.  
  
Before realizing it, his feet were taking him across the dancefloor to catch that girl. Yoji yelled after him, but he kept on going. Nothing could keep him from pursuing her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya placed his feet firmly on the rooftop. Omi spun around surprised.  
  
"Oh, Aya-kun. You scared me," the teenager exclaimed.  
  
"Did you see a tall blonde woman in black and silver leave?," Aya questioned, getting straight to the point.  
  
Omi recalled his memory, "Hmm...yes, I did."  
  
Aya nearly screamed, "Which way did she go?"  
  
"Towards the east with a woman dressed in black as well."  
  
"What did she looked like?," Aya pondered with a foot on the railing of the rooftop.  
  
"Short, pale, dark blue eyes, cranberry colored hair. Kind creepy."  
  
With that he took off to the east. He wasn't quite good at roof jumping so he slid himself down into an alley and decided to sneak up on them like a leopard stalking it's prey.  
  
'Cranberry colored hair...?' Aya remembered that description from somewhere as he continued his hunt. Yes! The woman that came into the store who bought the 12-long-stem roses. 'She's one of the students from the new team. Her and the blonde woman that was flirting with Yoji...but that's only two. The others must on their way out of the area. I've got to catch them!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken suddenly found himself outside. He peered out into the dark and damp alley. He looked to his left and saw the woman making her distance on foot in a steady pace.  
  
The soccer fanatic, snuck his way down the alley, hot on her heels, incognito. The girl could sense him, but never glanced over her shoulder once to acknowledge him following her. She grew nervous and her pace quickened.  
  
Then Ken's pace quickened.  
  
She began lightly jogging, then sprinting. Ken yelled out, "Hey, you! Stop!"  
  
And she was off! The young woman had burst into a full-paced run. And Ken ran as quickly as she could as she followed him. Trying to delay him, she knocked some obstacles in his path. A few knocked over trash cans here, a mud puddle there.  
  
Delayed by half a second, Ken was still determined to get her. Half a second was all she needed as she swiftly turned a corner. By the time Ken had turned the corner he looked up and gasped.  
  
The woman had swung herself upwards by the window sils and was alpine jumping from window to window. Ken found a fire escape that doubled as stairs and took them. 3 by 3 he reached the top. There was a loud female scream from the rooftop behind him. Then another voice yelled "Run!" from the streets below.  
  
Ken looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya jumped from the shadows with his katana drawn and in hand. The blade flew down, splitting the air. The blonde gasped and dived to the side. Behind her was the cranberry haired girl, who met his katana with the blade of a left sai.  
  
Their eyes met for the briefest of moments.  
  
Reconizing each other for sure, she took a step back and thrust the higher end of his katana in the air.  
  
"RUN!," she yelled at the blonde. And in a split second she was scrambling to her feet and taking off to the east to get out of the area. Aya twirled around and began to go after the blonde. But the other girl wasn't having any of that, and threw one of her sai at him, missing on purpose. Her right sai had grazed Aya's right side. He began to bleed but continued to run.  
  
She sweared and picked up her blade. She couldn't let him catch Kandy! They were quickly approaching an intersection. Then the first thing to her mind was the first to come out of her mouth.  
  
"B-more! Jump-light!"  
  
The blonde shouted without looking back, "Strike that Seattle!"  
  
Then without warning the cranberry haired woman ducked into an alley and dissapeared into the dark of night. Aya knew she was long gone, but he couldn't stop the both of them at one time. Plus he was hot on the blonde's trail. By the time they reached the intersection, he'd have her good. She couldn't just run into traffic like an idiot unless she had a damn good plan, and that he highly doubted, so he continued his chase.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken became estatic when he heard Omi. And even more thrilled when he turned around. The girl he was chasing was laying on her side on the rooftop entangled in wire - Yoji's wire. He jumped over into the neighboring roof to congradulate Yoji and Omi on a job well done. Yoji turned to the lady who was whimpering and trying desperately to get free.  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart. It's over," Yoji said with a smirk.  
  
"It ain't over til -we- say it is!," declared an unfamiliar voice. And then in the blink of an eye a shower of 'X' shaped ninja throwing stars came down upon the three assassins.  
  
"Miami!"  
  
Then Omi screamed after it was all over, "She's loose again!"  
  
Yoji and Ken looked to discover that the throwing stars had slashed his wire and set her free. Yoji, extremely pissed, looked up to see a girl no older than 18 with short, dark brown hair and brown eyes with streaks of orange and gold, clad in a skin-tight black leather suit(2!) and ankle boots. The others began to run after her but it was too late. Once her obvious teammate had reached her from across the two rooftops, they jumped.  
  
They firmly planted their feet on the ground below them.  
  
Yoji yelled, frustrated and tired, "Dammit!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya stopped dead in his tracks once some feet from the intersection.  
  
His prey squated, pulled the chain-like whip from her belt-hoops and jumped. Her weapon latched onto the street light as she swung herself all the way to the otherside. People in their cars had stopped to watch her stunt. Aya seemed frozen in time as he watched her feet meet back with the ground.  
  
She was out of the area. Shortly afterwards two other girls took advantage of the sudden stop in traffic and met up with the blonde on the otherside, which happened to be an empty lot that had grown grass during the years.  
  
Aya looked up to see Ken, Yoji and Omi panting and gasping for air as they watched the same thing from the rooftop. Aya turned his attention back to the female's across the street. Something was amiss. There were only three of them.  
  
But just as he questioned himself the member in question appeared from the opposite direction of the club. The girls shrieked with delight when they saw her. Everything fell in place.  
  
The mission was complete. They'd won.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yoji groaned when he saw Birman enter the shop the next day. She stopped halfway in and made a guesture to the side. Already frustrated from an embarassing defeat, they could only imagine the even bigger wound to their pride when Birman got started up. But nothing -really- prepared them for what Birman had just motioned to.  
  
The four girls from last night casually walked themselves into the shop...all with the exception of one.  
  
Omi nearly screamed when he saw Bijou and vise-versa.  
  
"Bijou?," he choked out.  
  
Birman, suddenly remembering, spoke up, "About Bijou, Omi. It's a long story, but you'll have more than enough time to learn it thoroughly when you become her teacher." Panic sweapt over both of them in a terrified gasp and an exaperated low scream. Birman went on, "All of you. Starting today, you will be paired up with a student. We paired you upon similarities, so bear with me."  
  
They awaited, all ears. Birman cleared her throat, "Yoji Kudou to Kandy Lawless, Ken Hidaka to Vita Nijito, Aya Fujimiya to Devin Takanaka, and Tsukiyono Omi to Bijou La Salle; AKA Bijee."  
  
The pairs eyes met upon hearing their pairings called out. Yoji was upset at first, for thought of it being a man, but now he had to admit...he was -pretty- interested now. Kandy smiled at him. The handsome guy at the bar who she'd pickpocketed the card from! Personally she couldn't wait to show him what she could do.  
  
Ken had no other thought than the pretty dj in the club? Similar to me? He couldn't wait for them to get started. Vita couldn't be still for some reason. She shifted her weight back and forth, taking him in. 'Hmm...he seems athletic. Perfect for me to wear down,' she thought as they exchanged pleasant looks.  
  
On the other hand, Omi, Bijou, Aya, and Devin weren't even half interested. 'Damn! Now I have to spend all of my spare time with him too! The last thing I need is Ouka on my last nerve!' thought Bijou angrily, trying not to show it on her face. 'Ouka's gonna loose it,' thought Omi, 'She already doesn't like Bijou, and if she gets suspicous, Ouka is going to -want- to fight her.'  
  
Aya and Devin shared ice cold stares for a long moment. Until Devin finally turnt her head and said under her breath, "Shit."  
  
Birman turned on her heel, "I expect you all to become quite aquainted. You'll spend more time together than you think. If you choose not to...it'll come out of your paycheck."  
  
She opened the door to leave, "Have fun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooooohhhh...those poor kittens! Fallen Angels Part Two: The Palledium; complete. Part Three: Alter Ego, is next. I'll be starting as soon as possible. For now, reviews are always welcome :] Especially if I've become out of character on one of the originals. Okay, foot notes:  
  
1: The jersey dress I'm describing is the dress that the girl in the Fabolous and Jagged Edge video "Trade It All" is wearing in the very begining. I thought it was fly, plus *hint* Vita is a tomboy *hint* so why wouldn't she wear a jersey of all things?  
  
2: The girl that saved Vita from Yoji, Omi, and Ken's outfit is like Sydney's from Danger Girl. That's a ill outfit too ^_^ if you don't know go find a picture :] 


	3. Part Three: Alter Ego

Fallen Angels  
by Kandy  
~~~~~  
"Seriously, Bijou! What's the connection?," Omi asked as they approached the courtyard. Bijou turned on her heal and wagged her forefinger at him. Her grin spread, "You'll find out soon enough. Just wait a sec."  
  
Before Omi could object the tardy bell rung and Bijou was off for homeroom. He opened his mouth to yell after her but felt a light slap on the back and stopped.  
  
"Your going to be late again," warned Ouka.  
  
He smiled back at her and agreed as they walked into the building together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bijou slid her headset onto her ears as she sat in the window sill of the cafeteria. She smiled as french hip-hop began to fill into her head. A friend tossed her snack into her lap. Bijou, shocked, pulled her headphones off to thank her graciously.  
  
As she began to stuff her mouth, across the lunchroom Omi saw her. He rose to get up but Ouka grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.  
  
"Where are you going? You promised you'd eat lunch with me."  
  
Baffled, he raised an eyebrow, "Promised you? When?"  
  
"Yesterday, after school. Before you ran off to the shop. Remember?," Ouka reminded him slightly vexed.  
  
Omi cursed himself, "Oh...sorry. I remember now."  
  
He sat down and pretended that not being able to leave didn't bother him. He looked across the room again to see her daydreaming out of the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blonde boy ran up the sidewalk. Bijou gasped when Omi jumped in front of her in a split second.  
  
"Tell me!," he demanded from his classmate and student.  
  
Bijou sighed. She then went into her backpack and pulled out a notebook and a pen. She scribbled something down, ripped the paper out, and slapped it into his hand. "There. That's my apartment address and number. The phone number is on there too. Stop by around 7 and I'll tell you everything you need to know so you won't come up short around payday."  
  
Omi studied the paper. Her apartment was in a building called The Hamaruki Tower. Apartment #818. Omi looked up and smiled, "Arigatou, Bijou-san!"  
  
Bijou stood in his wake, confused, as he took off to start his afterschool shift at 'Koneko no Sumu le'.  
  
"I guess that means...thanks...cool," she muttered before taking off again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What about you Yoji?," Ken asked after expressing how he felt about a whole day of not seeing his student so they could talk and stuff. The guys always tried to talk more. Especially when they were just lounging around the shop waiting for the last few hours to creep by.  
  
"I haven't seen Kandy all day, either. But I'm gonna find her tomorrow, I can't lose pay over a chick," complained Yoji, "And you? Had any success yet chibi?"  
  
Omi spoke from where he was potting flowers, not bothering to turn around, "Actually, yes. She gave me her address and number so we could talk tonight and get it over with. I'm kinda looking forward to it."  
  
Yoji grinned, "Make sure -Ouka- doesn't catch you over there."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Omi snapped.  
  
Yoji stopped and then Ken started laughing. Aya came from inside of the back and soundlessly began to balance the register. Ken eventually stopped laughing once he caught wind of his Aya not half as humored. Yoji turned to Aya, "Well, Aya...and what about you? Got any valuable information on Devin, yet?"  
  
Aya looked at Yoji from the corner of his eye, "That's none of your business."  
  
"Yeah, right," smirked Yoji, "Just admit it, Aya. You haven't seen Devin all day, just like the rest of us."  
  
Aya ignored him by not responding. Yoji was right, he hadn't seen the slightest glipse of his student all day and to be honest he actually did care. His hospital dues for Aya-chan were paid in full this month, so unlike his fellow kittens, he didn't care if Kritiker cut all his check.  
  
Omi wondered about Aya sometimes but shook it off, "Gotta go, guys," Omi stated as he hopped up from the flowers.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye, Omi."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kandy scanned through her CD collection in her apartment on the balcony. She stopped abruptly upon seeing the cover of one of them. She cleared her throat as if from shock and went back inside.  
  
The blonde popped the CD in her boombox and turned it up. Kandy sat on the couch as she flipped the pages in the booklet...memorable...sorrowful...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi's mind raced as he approached the 15 floor apartment complex shaped like a cylinder; complete with countless personalized balconies. He'd passed the Hamaruki Tower numerous times before but he'd never been in it. Omi didn't know anybody who lived in the building either, before he met Bijou. From what he'd heard, the rent was expensive and the apartments were spaciously western-styled.  
  
As Omi approached the revolving glass door, the doorman cleared his throat loudly. Omi looked over and paniced a bit.  
  
"Your name please," he asked holding his clipboard up.  
  
"Oh...uh...Tsukiyono Omi."  
  
"And you are visiting who?"  
  
"La Salle Bijou."  
  
The doorman began to flip the pages, "Hmmm...ah, yes. Go right in."  
  
He took his entrance and was enthralled with the amazingly elegant lobby. White marble floors, a waterfall styled fountain with greenry all around the bottom, inbetween two elevators. There were also huge and fluffy furniture pieces in collected areas of the semi-open floor. Omi walked around and took an elevator to the 8th floor.  
  
"Ok...818...," he mumbled as he stepped off the elevator and began to walk in the hallway, searching for the right room.  
  
"There you are," exclaimed the boy as he knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Just a minute!," Bijou's voice called from inside.  
  
Seconds later the door opened. Bijou stood with a white jacket on top of a navy blue tank top and some blue jean shorts and a paintbrush in hand.  
  
"Hey. Come in," she told him stepping aside. Her apartment was comtempary and like the things he'd heard: huge. It definately resembled an American or European apartment.  
  
Omi complimented, "Wow. Nice apartment."  
  
"Thanks," Bijou shut the door and locked it, "It is nice when I think about it."  
  
Omi took a seat in a chair as Bijou put her paintbrush in the empty sink in the kitchen in the next room.  
  
She came back in and laid her jacket, which was stained with various colors, on a hanger in a closet. The french girl plopped down on the amplely stuffed couch.  
  
"So, where do I start?," she pondered.  
  
Omi answered for her, "That girl. The one that we saw during the test. Who is she? What's the connection?"   
  
"Oh, that. Her name is Bijee. Pronounced Bi-shee, in french. She's what you'd call, my alter ego. It all happened long before I was sent to Japan. One day after school, me and two of my best friends, Nathalie and Solange, were skating home together, like we do everyday. We were going up a hill on the sidewalk when a big truck(1!) passed us. We decided we'd be deliquents for a day and started to tail the truck in the middle of the street.   
  
"The driver was getting really angry and we were almost at the top of the hill. It was about to go down, so it was time to get back on the sidewalk and pretend like nothing happened, but Solange's shirt got caught on the door hook. We tried pulling on it but it was stuck. If we would of went down the hill with the truck, we'd be in trouble with our parents and the authorities. Then with one huge tug her sleeve ripped free, but at the same time the door on the back of the truck flew open and about 15 barrels of a chemical called 'ME80019' came out. The fact that all of us had lost our balance didn't help the situation either.  
  
"Half the barrels contents had spilled out on us by the time we stopped rolling down the hill and lost conscienceness. When I woke up I was in the hospital and newscrews were everywhere. Solange and Nathalie were still out cold and we all had minor injuries, nothing that couldn't be healed in some weeks with stitches or medicine. We were released 3 days later and our parents put us on severe house arrest. Everything was fine to me so far. Until Nathalie called me up on the phone to tell me that something strange stuff had happened to her and that I should see of I had changed like her.  
  
"I'd just woke up so when I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror I saw Bijee. I told Nathalie and she suggested that I think about Bijou and not my new body. It worked and not before long we were back in newspapers and special reports all over the nation. Nathalie could start and put out fires mentally, while Solange was a super-telekinetic(2!), and I had an alter ego."  
  
Omi sat there dumbfounded for the longest of moments. His brain worked desperately, for seemed like an eternity to Omi, to calculate that piece of information correctly.  
  
"Sooooo...the girl I saw during the test...was you? In a sense?"  
  
"Right."  
  
The blue eyed boy slumped in the chair. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yoji and Ken watched Aya close up the shop. It had been bugging the two of them for the longest. Yoji nudged Ken, Ken nudged back, Yoji rolled his eyes, and scratched his head.  
  
"Uh...Aya?"  
  
"Hm?," he asked looking over.  
  
"About Devin..."  
  
Ken decided he'd cut in since Yoji wasn't planning on actually getting it out, "There's something we think you should ask Devin about...when you get the chance to talk to her."  
  
Aya alittle annoyed and curious shot back, "Why?"  
  
"Because...the day before yesterday after she left the shop with the roses..."  
  
Yoji found his way back into the conversation, "Dev went into a cemetary. Why? We really don't know, but it may have something to do with why Kritiker picked her."  
  
"Really," Aya said fading off. They watched as he pondered this information then went back to work.  
  
'Maybe we should just learn to mind our business,' thought Yoji.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I guess that rumor about the chemical accident was true, huh?," Omi asked jokingly, trying to lighten his own mood.  
  
"Hmm. Somewhat. I could tell you the semi-truth behind it, if you need to know it...," said Bijou as the stove beeped. She got up and returned rather quickly with a cup of tea.  
  
She offered, "Want some?"  
  
Omi sat up, "No thanks. And yeah, tell me about the rumor."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken the rumor is that my parents were forced to send me here to live on my own after I was in a bad chemical accident. To be honest it's not that off. Once the country, and Kritiker, found out about what the chemical had done to us, we were in the hospital around the clock. Doctors kept us in bed so much, that our teachers had to make special trips to the hospital everyday to make sure we didn't fail. My parents were upset with the nation. They did want me living the rest of my life under a microscope, so Kritiker got in contact with them and they made a deal. If my mom and dad let Kritiker train me in Tokyo as an assassin, they promised that they'd deal with the nation and find an antidote for me. All while I stayed in school and kept my grades up to par.  
  
"They were skeptical about sending me so far away, but they eventually agreed. And another rumor at school is that I got kicked out of my elite high school for being an uncontrollable deliquent?"  
  
Omi nodded and motioned for her to go on.  
  
"That too is half true," she laughed, "I am an uncontrollable deliquent! But I make good grades. Hell, I was top of the class back home. So half of the deal with Kritiker was that I had to behave myself. If I didn't they'd turn me back over to the nation to make me another science project. It was an offer I couldn't possibly resist, right? So I obey and I stay."  
  
"Should I be taking notes?" Omi asked, amazed by her biography.  
  
She laughed. "Oh, shut up. You can remember that."  
  
Bijou took another sip of her hot tea. "You can look around if you want. I don't mind."  
  
Omi stood and stretched, "Nahhh, I should be heading home myself. I guess Kritiker'll be pleased with what I got."  
  
They headed for the door.  
  
"They should be. Your first person on this side of my life to know about Bijee. Actually, we're the same person. Bijee is just more rough, sexy, and daring than I ever plan to be."  
  
The two teenagers laughed.  
  
"See you at school, Bijou."  
  
"You too. Good night!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Devin leaned against a wall in the shadows as she admired a handsome man smoke a cigarette outside the gate of a huge mansion. The name 'Sekita' was engraved into the designs on the gate. She sighed heavily as she longed for the man. He was like a curse. The whole thing was like a curse.  
  
The type you'd only see in movies and horror books.  
  
'Stupid, dreams,' she told herself as she abondoned her secret place of loitering.  
  
Things would never be the same, but her heart wasn't content until it lied to her once again.  
  
'And Kritiker doesn't make it any better.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fallen Angels; Part Three: Alter Ego, said and done. Part Four: Pimptress is coming soon. I know somebody's thinking 'what the hell?' about that piece I added in about Devin and Kandy. I promise it's all going to fall into place. Meanwhile I hope to get done with each of the girls' life stories (while skipping all the good stuff) by next week. Foot notes ---  
  
1: Big Truck - you know, the kind of trucks that's big. Not small like a regular truck, not big like a 18 wheeler, but a big truck.  
  
2: Super-Telekinetic - It means she can move various things at the same time with her mind without getting a headache. 


	4. Part Four: Pimptress

Fallen Angels  
by Kandy  
~~~~~  
Yoji yawned. "I guess she was for real," he mumbled as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He hadn't had another dream about his Asuka ever since that night.  
  
He went on to dry his damp body and brush out his wet waves. He hadn't forgot, he had to find Kandy and build some kindof bond so he could keep his pay.  
  
After dressing himself in a light blue Calvin Klein shirt and Polo blue jeans with a pair of matching Timberlands.  
  
After sliding on his shades, Yoji left his apartment and started off with a walk in the park. It was Saturday and little kids were almost everywhere. 'Boy would Ken enjoy this,' he thought as he watched one little girl bounce a soccer ball around. He sat down on a bench and decided he'd watch her for a little while he gathered thoughts on where to find Kandy.  
  
The little girl was adorable. She had two short, curly, brunette ponytails and hazel eyes. She bounced her ball off her knee and kicked it. The ball went against her wishes and rolled past the bench Yoji was sitting on and into a bush instead of going straight ahead.  
  
"Hey, mister! Catch my ball!," she stated with a squeaky voice.  
  
Yoji got up and went into the brush of bushes. He gasped when he saw what was on the other side.  
  
"Hey, Yoji. This isn't yours by any chance, is it?" asked Kandy holding the girl's soccer ball. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with a white tank top and flare jeans. Plus Burberry shoes, visor, backpack purse, and belt.  
  
"Kandy! I was just thinking about you. And it's not my ball," Yoji lead her back out into the opening. The girl jumped up and down, thrilled upon seeing her ball. Kandy smiled and squatted low.  
  
"My ball!"  
  
"Here you go," said Kandy as she gave the ball back to it's rightful owner.  
  
"Thanks, lady."  
  
And with that the girl began bouncing the soccer ball as she ran back to who looked like her mother.  
  
The blonde turned to Yoji, "I'm glad I ran into you."  
  
"You? I was just about to try and find you. Mind if we talk?," he asked.  
  
"Not at all. But I was just about to leave when that soccer ball hit me in the leg. So, is it okay with you if we talk in my truck?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great! Let's go," Kandy grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the sidewalk and towards her truck. "I was worried about leaving my truck parked on the sidewalk like this."  
  
Yoji was speechless as she approached a white Cadilak Escalade complete with shiny rims and tinted windows. Kandy dug into her pocket and produced the keys. Yoji walked around it to the passenger's side in awe. Kandy unlocked the doors and Yoji hopped in.  
  
And before he knew it they were off. Kandy was smoothly taking them down the street. She reached up and turned the cd player on. American soul music, turned low, begin to fill the truck.  
  
"Soooo...what did you wanna talk about, Yoji? Or do you just wanna bond with me so you can keep your paycheck," she asked fluttering her lashes.  
  
Yoji swallowed hard. He couldn't exactly say he was attracted to her, romantically or sexually, but sparks flew from some department. If only he knew which...  
  
"Moshimoshi? Earth to Yoji," Kandy said in a beautiful sing-song voice as she waved her hand in front of his face at a red light.  
  
Yoji rubbed his eye, "Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"I sa-id, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh, that," the japanese man shifted in his seat, "Hmm...How about orgins? You don't look too Japanese."  
  
She laughed, "Wow, you noticed! Guess I'll start there then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi looked over his shoulder in Advanced English. Bijou glanced up at him and quickly went back to doing her classwork. Omi picked up his pen and scribbled on the slip of paper.  
  
When the teacher wasn't watching Omi balled the paper back up and placed it on the floor. He then did a well placed kicked with the heel of his shoe and sent the piece of paper flying back two desk. Omi thanked God, this was the one class he didn't share with Ouka or she'd know that they were passing notes. The type someone would easily mistake for love notes.  
  
Bijou stopped it from flying with the toe of her Mary Janes and grabbed it quickly. She brought it from the floor to her desk. The teacher was staring so she didn't look up or mess with the paperball, she just went back to doing her work. As soon as the teacher looked back down to his work Bijou opened the note and read his response:  
  
Did you give Manx or Birman your information about me yet? I wouldn't want me the cause of you being broke around next payday.  
-Bijou  
  
Not yet, but it's nice of you to care. I'm going to present it to one of them in written format. I started last night, but to this point I'm only half done.  
-Omi  
  
The light green eyed teenager gave a thumbs up when Omi looked over his shoulder. Omi then turned his attention back to his classwork. But neither of them knew, despite Ouka wasn't in the room, one of her friends were...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Actually, I'm American," Kandy began as she pulled off from the red light, "Born and raised for 19 years in Atlanta, Georgia. Moved to New York City with my best friend to start my career. Luckily my career blew up all over the nation from my first try."  
  
Kandy turned onto a small street littered with cafes and restaurants; a more tourist attracted street in Tokyo.  
  
Interested, Yoji encouraged her conversation, "Really? What'd you do back in the states?"  
  
"Singing Icon."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Dead serious," a smile creeped over her face remembering that cd from last night.  
  
"How big?"  
  
Kandy's brow wrinkled and she pushed her mouth to the side in thought, "My stage name was Pimptress. Let's see...I had 3 albums. First, over 5.5 millions copies on the first day across the nation. Second, was number one on Billboard charts for 3 months. Third, turned platinum in 8 hours. In my eyes I was just getting started, but it was diva status to my musical peers."  
  
"Kuso. Your music must of been the best in the country."  
  
Blushing she replied, "I've had people tell me that..."  
  
"You mind turning right here so I can check in at the shop and start my shift?"  
  
"No problem," she said getting in the turning lane.  
  
"Go on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cafeteria quickly filled up with students eager to eat. Ouka's eyes narrowed as one of the girls in her gossip loop told her about Omi and Bijou passing notes. She refused to believe she was jealous. No, she wasn't jealous...she was simply marking her territory. And she was going to start as soon as she walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kandy turned the air off and rolled the tinted windows down. "There, I was just starting off. After all I'd only put 4 years of hard work into my singing."  
  
Yoji scratched his head. "If you were at such a good point, how, why and when does Kritiker come into this?"  
  
Suddenly downed, the blonde sighed, "It's a long story. Around the making of my 4th album, I was having a creative block with tempos and melody's, so my manager decided that he'd solve that. What I thought was orginal music, were really samples that he'd stolen from other labels and artists. And when the album dropped and got big, those labels discovered that we'd hit them up.  
  
"Behind closed doors, every label is after the same thing: money. And if they lose money, they'll do drastic things to get it back. Those particular labels, were furious. So they joined forces and hired an assassin team, much like Weiss, to take me out. I'd been hearing all types of rumors about assassins coming to get me any day then, so I was on edge. On a plane, coming from Florida, my 'killers' rigged the plane to crash and make it look like an accident.  
  
"The crash knocked me out for a short while. When I woke up, I'd realized what happened in a split second. I saved as many people as I could before the fire from the engines began to spread. If they found out that I wasn't dead, they'd try again, so I fled the scene. The American Kritiker had seen the whole incident from afar and came to my rescue...or so I thought. Their agents found me and knocked me out - again. They assured me that I was safe for now.  
  
Kandy onto the main street that 'Koneko' was located on.  
  
"Then they gave me an offer: Come to Tokyo - via Japanese Kritiker - to train as an assassin for Kritiker. If I refused or told anybody I knew about Kritiker or what happened to me, they'd kill me themselves and turn my body over to the Florida Police Department. Guess what I chose?," finished Kandy as she she parked across the street from Koneko.  
  
They got out of the truck and crossed the street. Yoji held the door for his student, polietly.  
  
"Hey guys! Look who I found," Yoji yelled to get Ken and Aya's attention.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi nearly screamed when he saw the scene unwrapping before his very eyes. Ouka and her friends were taunting Bijou, while Bijou appeared as if she was on the edge of bitchslapping them all. The light brunette stood and dropped her backpack on the floor. She exchanged words with one of Ouka's friends and then her friend walked up to Bijou. They exchanged shoves, then dirty words and then...  
  
BAM!  
  
Bijou punched her straight across the face and onto the floor. Ouka gasped and another girl lunged at Bijou from behind. The french student spun around and kneed her in the stomach. She then fell, grasping her sides, struggling to get air. 4 more femmes, thought that they'd have a chance at her if they worked together. One by one Bijou cut them down to size. A swift jab, a quick flip, a head slam.  
  
Omi was temporarily stunned by her performance, just like all the other spectators. Bijou then turned her infuriated glare on her REAL prey: Ouka. Trembling, she didn't know what to do. Poor, Ouka didn't know she'd take out all her girlfriends in a matter of seconds like so. Hell, she hadn't gave fighting a second thought.  
  
Bijou jumped at Ouka with a fist drawn for battle. Suddenly snapping out of it, Omi shoved his way through the crowd and caught Bijou's fist in mid-swing.  
  
Blinded by rage, Bijou could barely make out Omi's pissed expression. All she could manage was a fierce growl, "Let. Me. Go."  
  
"Bijou...just calm down."  
  
They were so close to each other Omi could see a few streaks of brown in her light green eyes.  
  
Ouka took advantage of what was playing out and ran for her life. Seeing this from the corner of her eyes Bijou shoved Omi to the side and ran after Ouka. She was -going- to pound her fist into her face, and nothing was going to stop her!  
  
Omi gained his balance and ran off after Bijou who was running after Ouka who was running anyway to just get away from the future beating of her life.  
  
Terrified, Ouka ran wherever her feet thought was a safehaven. Ouka screamed when a set of arms grabbed her from ahead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Aya made no reaction at Kandy's warm smile. Ken, on the other hand, greeted her just as friendly as he would anybody else.  
  
"Hi, Kandy."  
  
Trying to remember, "Hey...Ken?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. I remember after all," said Kandy putting her hands in her pockets.  
  
She thought about greeting the redhead but got unsocial vibes, so the blonde kept to herself. "Where'd you find each other," Ken asked curious.  
  
"At the park," Kandy answered for Yoji who was putting on his apron.  
  
Yoji tied his hair back, "Yeah, a cute little girl brought us together. Speaking of kids, haven't your soccer students came by today?"  
  
Ken looked up from organizing deliveries, "Nope. Strange, they usually come around here, same time, every Saturday."  
  
Aya removed his apron and moved towards the door. Yoji turned to the redhead, "Where are you going?"  
  
He didn't want to say, but he'd had a change of heart last night. Aya had made up his mind to find Devin and get the alloted information for Kritiker. Besides if he didn't, they'd be all over his ass regardless.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Just in case your wondering, Devin's having a snack at Janchan," Kandy spoke up.  
  
Aya stopped dead in tracks for a second and continued on walking out the door.  
  
Kandy bit her lip after the door closed and Aya was gone down the sidewalk. She figured she'd done something nice for the quiet guy, instead of being nosy when she shouldn't of been.  
  
Ken exchanged glances with Yoji when they saw Kandy bite her lip.  
  
"Don't let him get to you, Kandy," Yoji suggested.  
  
Ken joined in, "Yeah, he's like that all the time. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Knowning him," Yoji said checking on the potted flowers, "He was probably going out of find Devin anyway."  
  
With a sigh, Kandy tugged on her visor a bit and fought back a flush of embarassment, "Thanks, guys."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shouting apologies at the speed of light, a thud and a scream drowned her out from behind. Ouka peeked through shut-tight eyelids to see the headmaster looming above her. His eyes were focusing on something behind her. Ouka looked over her shoulder to see that Omi had tackled Bijou and was pinning her to the ground with much effort.  
  
The headmaster released Ouka and walked over to the two others on the floor. Bijou groaned trying to get Omi off her back, but he wasn't going anywhere after a chase like that.  
  
Omi stared upward once he felt the headmasters shadow over them. Bijou was soon to follow suit. Their headmaster made a gesture and without a word from any of the teenagers they knew where they'd be heading, next.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya, to be honest with himself, was pretty grateful of that tip Kandy loaned him. He would of said thanks, but that would require some type of smile, and none of his smiles were all that appealing.  
  
As he approached Janchan, he began to wonder why he wouldn't of considered that as a place of Devin's being? Janchan was a local little cafe, never crowded nor empty, especially around this time of day. Aya walked in, his hands in his pockets. There was relaxing soul music played low from various speakers and small round tables and cushioned booths scattered about.  
  
The atmosphere was so...so...Aya; in a strong sense that is. Why hadn't he considered this as a place of HIS being? His eyes scanned the room before coming to a young woman in a quarter sleeved blouse and long blue jean skirt. The young woman was Devin. She occasionally sipped from a cup of tea as she wrote kanji in a notebook.  
  
Aya took a seat across from her in the booth in the corner. Devin lead her azure eyes up only to set them on Aya's cold violet ones.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you guys doing here?! School isn't out yet," questioned Ken.  
  
Ouka, Omi, and Bijou went in without a word.  
  
"We were suspended, Ken-kun," Omi stated frustrated.  
  
Ouka mumbled, "And for three days...how am I gonna explain this to my parents?"  
  
Bijou said nothing as her head fell. All she think of was what the Paris Medical Science Labs would do to her poor body of Kritiker sent her back. A three day suspension for fighting was hardly their idea of obeying their only rule for her.  
  
Kandy walked over and placed a gentle hand on Bijou's shoulder. Bijou glanced up through her sandy brown bangs, "It's okay, Bijou. I doubt they'll trip."  
  
She looked up shocked. Bijou was surprised to know that Kandy would know, "How did you-?"  
  
"Rule number 2, don't ask questions. Just lean on my comforting words, I might need my shoulder, like in the song, for Vita or Devin," she winked. Then they both chimed into cheery laughter.  
  
Ouka, pissed, didn't see the sunny side in any of this. Yoji quickly made his way across the room and spun Ouka around in the opposite direction of Bijou. "Woah, no fighting in the shop, Ouka."  
  
"Let me go! Shes to blame for this whole mess, and I'm gonna make her pay for real."  
  
Yoji was now holding Ouka back. Omi had gone in the back of the shop a long time ago to release the stress of the two ladies in his life.  
  
"Please! You couldn't bust a grape," screamed Bijou suddenly quite angry again.  
  
"Girls," Yoji started holding back Ouka with more effort now.  
  
"You don't want to fight each other," reasoned Kandy who was holding back Bijou as well.  
  
They yelled in unison, "Yes, we do!"  
  
Ken watched the tension rise between the two girls from behind the counter. 'Thank God, this isn't a busy time of the day,' he thought. In actuality, the shop was empty. "Maybe you two should just go home and cool off there. Then tomorrow you'll have forgotten about this whole arguement?"  
  
Yoji and Kandy switched fighters. Yoji slung Bijou over his shoulder, "I like that idea a lot, Ken-kun!"  
  
"Put me down!!!"  
  
Kandy pinned Ouka against a window, "Me, too, Ken."  
  
"Stop it!!!"  
  
"I'll take Bijou home, Kandy, you get Omi to calm Ouka down until I get back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yoji went out the door with Bijou over his shoulder, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kandy sighed and let Ouka go.  
  
Beofre Ouka could get out the door and after Bijou, Kandy grabbed her by the collar and began to drag her to the back of the store, "Come on - we're gonna have a talk with loverboy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Devin cleared her throat, "What do you want?"  
  
"You want your in-training check don't you?," Aya asked eyeing her notebook, "Start talking."  
  
Devin frowned deeply, "I don't have to tell you anything about me. Especially if you think you can just walk up and demand what you want, in that case your sadly mistaking me for someone else."  
  
She turned her attention back to writing in the notebook like he wasn't sitting there. Aya's eyebrows knitted in anger now. He exhaled deeply.  
  
"I'm forcing you."  
  
She replied without bothering to look up, "There isn't much of a difference between, demanding, ordering and forcing, Aya."  
  
Not wanted to be bothered with what he considered her trivialness Aya decided to be nice for a spilt second. Aya looked at his watch and decided he needed to get back to Kitten soon, "Since your being a bitch right now," he watched Devin's expression become cross, "Would you consider meeting me-"  
  
"On the bridge, down the street from Koneko, at 9:00 would be best for me," cut Devin. She looked up to see him standing.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Devin slightly puzzled, but not enough to actually care, watched him exit as quickly as he entered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yoji placed Bijou's feet on solid ground. There were a good 4 blocks from the shop. By then, Bijou had lost her will to fight and gained a will get away from the japanese man.  
  
Yoji chuckled at Bijou's facial expression. "Lighten up, kid," he joked, "My apartment is above the shop, all of ours are. We're gonna turn around, go the back way, and camp out on my balcony until Ouka leaves."  
  
She 'hmm'ed for a moment. "What's the catch?"  
  
Suprised, Yoji laughed again, "Wha? You don't trust me? I'm -no- fan of Ouka either, I just keep it to myself since Omi really likes her. And since you two are really beginning to fall out...I think I owe it to the genius child."  
  
"Owe it," questioned Bijou with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yeah," Yoji placed a hand on her shoulder and directed Bijou back towards their apartments above Koneko, "Omi and I are practically brothers. Weiss has been through thick and thin together, and having to teach the girlies shouldn't be this hard; especially after I convinced Omi to go through with it."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Some hours after they'd met their students face to face, Yoji knocked on the door down the hall from his. "Knock, knock! Hey, Omi, open up. It's me."  
  
A low grumble was his reply and then a muffled, 'The door's open' came through.  
  
The lanky playboy let himself in. His shades slid down to the tip of his nose when he crossed into the room down the corridor. Omi was laying in bed with a pillow over his head with the lights out. Yoji flipped on the light switch.  
  
"Uhh...are you okay, Omi-kun?," he asked concerned.  
  
"No."  
  
Yoji sat down on the bed next to the younger boy. "I'm guessing it's that Bijou-chick that's touched a nerve, if not...you know can tell me. Your secret's safe."  
  
Omi brought his head from under the pillow to gaze up into emerald pools of worry. "No...you were right. It is Bijou," he sighed heavily, "Ouka's gonna raise hell for Bijou if she even suspects that something is going on between the two of us. To be honest, I like Bijou as a friend, but because of Ouka's jealously their's gonna be problems if we hang out."  
  
"Awww," Yoji rubbed his back, "Don't worry, chibi. Bijou seems like a sweet girl. Just give it some time, you know, for Ouka and Bijou to work out their differences. Everything'll be just fine, again."  
  
"And how are you so sure? Huh?"  
  
"I handle women all the time. I know what I'm talking about, Omi. Just give it some time. Besides you can't drop out - Bijou'll need you as a teacher."  
  
Omi looked away, "Wellll...."  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I give it a week - at the least. If things aren't back to normal by a week, I'm dropping out of Persia's project. And don't mention it around me again."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Now he had Bijou completely in front of him, and was almost pushing her towards the buildings. "While we wait we're gonna come to an agreement. Either Ouka's gonna apologize to you, or your gonna apologize to Ouka."  
  
"What!?!?!"  
  
"Keep on walkin'."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi took a sip of his coffee as he listened to Ouka ramble in a low voice about what happened to stir up a fight like that.  
  
"...and then you came."  
  
She could tell from the expression behind his mug that it was aggravation or he could see through her bold faced lie.  
  
He placed the mug on the tabletop and leaned back. Omi silently looked her directly in the eyes. Ouka was shifting in her chair, playing with her hands, darting her eyes from left to right, and so forth.  
  
Even if he believed her for a second her physical reactions to his staring would of been a straight give away. Ouka was too nervous of what he'd say other than what he thought about her lie. She then remembered she was wearing her watch!  
  
The girl stopped all of her reactions at once and raised her wrist to his vision. "It's 1:00, already. Guess I should start towards home and tell my daddy what happened before the headmaster calls, right?" The brain watched her rise to her feet and grab her backpack. "See you in three days, after my punishment, of course."  
  
Ouka then casually walked out of the back room and exited the store. Omi was so pint up with anger that his mind couldn't form words to reply to her story. 'Bijou came to us and demanded a fight.' Please!  
  
Ken peered around the corner to the breakroom. "You okay. I didn't hear any cussing so you must still be dumbfounded by what she did."  
  
He walked over and took a seat. Omi sighed and looked at Ken, "Not exactly dumbfounded, Ken-kun. Just...what's a big word for shocked? My mind can't respond to my thoughts this soon, yet."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya entered back into the shop. Kandy was sitting behind the counter like she worked there. She smiled at him when he walked past and put his apron back on.  
  
"Where are the other's?," he asked her purely confused. When he left both of the guys were here and now it was just her.  
  
Kandy, startled by the fact that he could talk, replied, "Ken is in the back with Omi and Yoji just left with Bijou."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Omi and Bijou? School isn't out yet."  
  
"And Ouka too. They all got suspended for being in a fight."  
  
That was all the information Aya needed to know, thanks. Boy, this week was just getting stranger and stranger everyday. Omi? Suspended? For being in a fight!?  
  
Just then a door in the back opened and closed. Yoji entered whistling, shades on top of his head. He waved at Aya, and resumed his spot behind the counter. "Ya find Devin at that cafe?"  
  
Aya didn't respond, instead he questioned him, "Where's Ken? And where did you just come from?"  
  
"I had to cool Bijou down. We saw Ouka leave and so she chilling out on my balcony. And Keeeennnn...-"  
  
"In the back tending to Omi. He's pretty frustrated right now," informed Kandy.  
  
"Oh, and about Omi, Aya. Ouka's girlfriends and Bijou were in a fight. From what we heard, Bijou beat up all her friends and went after Ouka. But before she could beat her up Omi stepped in. The headmaster caught then and assumed all three of them were fighting and suspended them. Ouka and Bijou were about to break into a fight just now."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Aya looked away and turned around to face the empty shop. That was unfortunate, but he had to prepare himself for Devin tonight, which was only some hours ahead of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally! I thought I'd never get done with this one. It's longer than the other chapters, to me. Maybe not. Part 4: Pimptress; complete. This was wrote to give you full insight of Kandy's past since the last chapter was about Bijou's complicated life in Paris. I didn't mention so much as a few sentences of Vita - yeah that's who's missing! Remember her, the dj in the jersey dress? Uh, yeah. I try my best to include everybody, yet save the best for last. Part 5: [focused on Devin, Vita, Ken, and Aya] Our Families; in the works as soon as possible. I promise! Until then, let me know if I'm out of character BAD on one of the guys or not. It's nice to know, since I haven't seen much of this anime, just the manga. No footnotes this time :D -----  
  
I'm guessing everybody knows that I don't own Project Weiss. I mean *cough* why would I be writing fanfiction? Wouldn't I just make my own REAL episodes? Come on - think people... 


	5. Part Five: Our Families

Fallen Angels  
by Kandy  
~~~~~  
Ken knew he was behind. All the guys were scoring information on their students except him. Vita hadn't crossed his mind much, which was a big slap on the head for Ken. Yoji and Kandy were getting along pretty well from what he could tell. Although Omi was having regular life problems with Ouka, he and Bijou were getting closer every moment that they spent together. And tonight Aya-kun would learn about his mysterious student, Devin.  
  
'Strange name for a girl,' Ken thought as he strolled along down the empty sidewalk, 'Wonder if she'll tell Aya anything?'  
  
Ken stopped and looked across the street. His eyes slowly marveled upwards into the star decorated skyline. The Hamazuki Tower was even more elegant at night than when he'd passed it occasionally, like Omi, during the day. He smiled. His ears picked up the gentle sound of children laughing as they played somewhere from across the street.  
  
He crossed the street and wondered into a garden. It was hugely beautiful, lit with fireflies and candles. Spring flowers of every kind graced the garden. He pushed back some tree limbs and continued his walk onto the stone path. Ken then came to a huge water fountain where a beautiful stone mermaid sat above it. The many children which he'd heard we all around the fountain. Running from flower patch to water fountain to manicured grass. Some chasing fireflys, some playing with friends, some enjoying the company of their parents and siblings.  
  
"Ken-kun?"   
  
Ken looked around and on the other side of the fountain stood Vita. Dressed in jeans, canvas sneakers, and a black zippered hoodie, she walked around to make sure it was him.  
  
"Vita! I was just looking for you," exclaimed Ken.  
  
Vita smiled warmly back at him, "I knew it was you, Ken. What are you doing here? Do you live in the tower too?"  
  
"No, I was across the street when I heard the children playing and I came to this garden. And since your here, you must live in the tower."  
  
"Yep. This is the Hamazuki Tower Courtyard. As soon as night falls the children gather here to play and such, with permission from their parents of course. I only come down here to get out of my room."  
  
Ken took a seat on the thick railing of the fountain. "I'm so glad I found you over here then. We need to talk."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya stepped from the apartment building that he shared with Omi, Ken, Yoji, and Koneko no Sumu Ie. It was 8:50. He wanted to be early for two reasons; one: Koneko and The Bridge were a good piece from each other; two: she might be late or worse - a no show. The redhead shoved his hands in his pockets after smoothing down his black t-shirt. He slid into his car and took off towards the bridge.  
  
'She better be there, and she better be in a good mood'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hm? Talk? About what," Vita asked cocking her head to the side with big brown eyes that reminded him of a kitten's.  
  
"As me being your teacher, from now until who knows when, Kritiker requires that the teachers learn about their students past."  
  
"So, basically, all you need to know is my life before Kritiker, how I ended up with Kritiker, and why I chose to go along with Kritiker...right?"  
  
Ken blinked, "Uh...right. How about we get started now?"  
  
"Alright...now let me see...I used to reside in Okinawa. I was a little girl then; still in high school. My mother was a muay thai master and teacher. My father was a professional hitman. He was in close affiliation with a mastermind politic back in the day, named Reiji Takatori."  
  
Ken jumped, "Takatori!"  
  
"A bastard, I already know. Anyway, my dad worked for Kritiker as a double agent going into Takatori headquarters. His mission was to shut down Takatori's Okinawa chain bombing operation that was getting no attention from the police at all. He completed it sucessfully and revealed who he was really working for to Takatori some weeks later after the operation had gone into complete flames.  
  
"Takatori was pissed and sent some assassins after him. They failed, which only made him more infuriated with my father. But when he discovered that dad had a family that he was carefully keeping behind closed doors, Takatori decided he wanted to put an end to it. Sending a lone assassin to do the job as clean as possible, he poisioned my mother to death in a hospital. Takatori made it plain and simple that he was going to kill me next just to get to him for being a double-crosser.  
  
"I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life - trying to kill Takatori on my own. Kritiker got to me first and put my plan on ice."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya parked his car at the end of the bridge. He carefully removed himself from the vehicle and walked on the bridge. In the distance Aya spotted Devin, arms propped onto the concrete railing. Her hair was tied back into a low bun with a black ribbon, while she dressed simply in jeans, sandals, and a blue jean jacket.  
  
As he approached she saw him from the corner of her midnight blue eyes. "I didn't expect to see you so soon," noticing that he was now 3 minutes early. Aya stood beside her watching her admire the waters under them. The moon reflected eerily on the chill liquid. He turned and propped his arms as well. They silently stared out into the river...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Two girls, one of 7; the other of 5, ran gleefully down the sidewalk of a bridge. Once they reached the top the 7 year old rested her palms upon her knees as she stopped to catch her breath. The younger girl, realizing that her happiness was now singled turn around and ran back to the other.  
  
"Why'd you stop, 'Meter-chan," the bubbly child asked.  
  
Panting she replied, "Demeter is tired," she smiled, "Let's take a brake, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They both walked over to the railing and peered into the water below. They were very high above.  
  
"That's a long drop, 'Meter-chan."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Then the one named Demeter reached down and picked the younger girl up. They looked down into their reflections.  
  
"Look 'Meter-chan! There's another me!"  
  
Demeter laughed, "No, silly. That's your reflection. These waters give the most accurate of reflections in all the island."  
  
Looking up into the elder girls eyes, "Is that why you said this river is special?"  
  
"Not just that," placing the girl back on the ground, "This river; this bridge; they are told to have a memory."  
  
"Bridges can't member, 'Meter-chan!," the little child said shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"But this one can. If you tell something or do something on this bridge you can always remember and feel its presense here...for years and years to come...never forgeting what you did on this very bridge."  
  
There is a long moment of tender silence. The child spoke again, "Will the bridge remember us, 'Meter-chan? Today?"  
  
Demeter bent down to pick the little girl up, "The bridge will. Today and tomorrow and the day after that and until the end of time!"  
  
With a raised eyebrow she pondered, "Is that a long time?"  
  
"Yes. A long time...a very long time," she replied laughing and shaking her head.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken was leaning forward now. "And then Kritiker offered you a job as an assassin?"  
  
"After telling me that Takatori was planning on me to barge in and make a scene. I was a little hesitant at first...but with some careful thought I accepted. Kritiker moved me from Okinawa to Tokyo about 8 month's ago. I've been under their rule ever since."  
  
"And what about your father? Takatori still wants him dead, doesn't he?"  
  
Vita reclined foward with her elbows on her knees, "Kritiker offered me a job as my father's protection, being one of the perks."  
  
"Count on Kritiker to give you choices," mumbled Ken rolling his eyes at nothing in particular. A bouncy blue ball rolled in between Vita and Ken's feet. Vita beamed as she picked it up.  
  
A very tiny female child, no older than 2 or 3, ran over to Vita. The child had long curly black hair and hazel eyes. Her skin, like Vita's, was slightly tanned to perfection. She handed the ball to the child. They shared a brief moment of glee before the child ran back to play with the other children.  
  
The corners of Ken's mouth turned upward, "She's cute."  
  
"Isn't she?," Vita turned to Ken, "You like kids?"  
  
"I adore them. You?"  
  
She grinned, "Same here."  
  
'Wow, Birman said pairings were based upon similarities, but I'd never have guessed this close,' thought Ken.  
  
"Back to questioning, though. I'm sure your dad could take care of himself since he's a professional hitman and all, so is a particular reason, like you said, why you chose to go along with Kritiker?," he asked.  
  
"Takatori killed my mother, and although I'm sure my father could take quite good care of himself, I'm still worried sick." Ken watched as the glint in her eyes wavered a bit before going back to normal. Something about what she'd just said either touched a nerve or told of exageratted truth. Which one? Only time would tell.  
  
The young man stood, "Well, thanks a lot. I guess Kritiker I'll let me pass with your information."  
  
Vita stood as well, "No prob. You can stop by my apartment, Room 1020, whenever you like."  
  
Ken spun around to face the beauty, "I'm not leaving yet, Vita. There's something I wanna ask you before I go."  
  
"Ehh?"  
  
He smirked to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Devin exhaled deeply putting a damper on the quiet mindset.  
  
"My sister and I...visited this bridge a lot when I was much younger," Devin started up in a low mellow tone, "Everytime we happened to come on this bridge, something happened to one of us. Some month's ago she was killed on this bridge and this is the first time I've been back ever since."  
  
Aya felt a twinge of compassion at his heart. Did she just say, her sister died on this very bridge? Yes, she did. There was silence, just in case Aya wanted to say something, before Devin plowed on.  
  
"We were very much alike, mentally and physically. But our family...they weren't normal. Nowhere near normal. The things they did we disagreed with. Especially when they tried to pull us into it. My elder brother's were already victims of how they had to power to turn us against each other. For them it was too late, and we both knew it.  
  
"I didn't want to end up the same way. I loved my brothers and sister. So I devised a plan to exclude myself from the family. When my sister found out what I was doing she agreed quite strongly and helped me on my plan. We were halfway through until it backfired. Someone had figured me out, turned me in, and my sister ended up laying in cold blood for me."  
  
Pain and sympathy overcame him. The redhead had become open and soft to the confessions of her past. Before Aya realized what he was doing, words came flying from mouth.  
  
"How'd it happen?"  
  
Devin glanced at him, her sensitive side showing plainer than the clothes on her back. "Our parents, refused to let us get away from them so easily, especially with the route we chose...so they sent their squad to find us. We were so close...so close from being rid of them..."  
  
She fought back the tears that were trying to stop her from talking. "She went ahead of me without consulting me first. My escape route had been transformed overnight to a scandal. She was posing as me, got mistaken as me, and took the death that was planned for me," There was silence and she chuckled as her eyes began to water, "In a way...it really -is- all my fault..."  
  
Aya, still staring into the waters below, spoke to her, "Not really. I mean, how were you suppose to know she'd do something like that? How were you suppose to know you'd been set up?"  
  
A hand flew up to her face to dry unchecked tears. "Kritiker knew what happened and why all to well. They asked me kindly did I want to join them. I told them I'd sleep on it. A week after that was her funeral. Once I was home and I'd calmed myself, I went out. It was well almost 3 weeks and Kritiker had finally come back, that night, to get my final answer. I accepted and basically, I started my life over."  
  
Shocked, "They didn't threathen you?"  
  
"No," she looked over at him her eyes young and slightly red, "Why would they threathen me?"  
  
Realizing that he'd just done something stupid he bit his tongue, "Nothing."  
  
Aya noticed that her eyes were red...and that they held pure innocence. The sensitive innocence of a young child. He tried to look away but he couldn't. Their eyes were stuck in a visual wrestling match.  
  
"Maybe...I should be going now." Aya stood straight breaking the stronghold she had on his violet eyes.  
  
He headed over for his car. Devin smoothed a lock of cranberry hair against her head.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Aya stopped, not bothering to reply.  
  
"Can we talk again...soon?"  
  
"Tomorrow. 8:00 pm. Outside of Koneko. We'll walk and talk then."  
  
Devin smiled warmly although he couldn't see her from behind, "Thank you."  
  
Aya walked on to his car. He got inside and cranked it up. He couldn't help but look back at Devin. She was leaning with her arms propped again. He drove off.  
  
'What the hell just happened to me...?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You remember when Birman said that the pairings were picked based on similarities...right?," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah, she did."  
  
"Are you athletic?"  
  
"You could say that...why?"  
  
"Good. Just meet me at my apartment above the shop tomorrow," Ken said exiting through the grass and bushes the same way he came in.  
  
Vita yelled after him, "But, why? Tell me something!"  
  
Now across the street Ken yelled back, "Just do it! And be sure your dressed in clothes you can get dirty in. It's all for Kritiker!"  
  
Vita threw her arms in the air giving up. The she suddenly understood what he was planning for them tomorrow.  
  
'Am I athletic?', she thought, 'All right, then. I'll be at your apartment. Bright and early...dressed in clothes I can get dirty in...and you better do the same, Ken."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late night now, around 11:50 pm, as Devin swung her Infinity around into the back parking lot of the Hamazuki Tower. She got out of her luxury car and walked over to the building. Devin had to go through the courtyard to get to the building's back entrance. Smoothing her hair down and back again, as she walked through.  
  
Although it was late night, quite a few children and their parents were still out. Chasing the fireflies and such. She was almost at the door when she heard a familiar voice call out to her from across the garden like courtyard.  
  
"Devin, wait!"  
  
She looked around as the voice drew in closer to her, "Oh, Nijito. How are you?"  
  
Vita stopped, panting, to greet the woman. "I'm fine. But there's something I have to ask of you."  
  
With raised eyebrows, Devin questioned her, "About what?"  
  
"About Hidaka Ken."  
  
"Your teacher?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What could you possibly what to know about him that I could find for you, that you don't already know? Or that Kritiker doesn't know? Or for that matter, what has been erased from files about him?"  
  
"There's something I need to know about his background. You know, before Kritiker claimed him to Weiss. It's quite small and simple really. I might already have an idea of what I need, but I can't be sure until I've looked for myself and stated the facts."  
  
There was silence. Devin was really worn out by what she'd just revealed to Aya about herself and her past, although what she told were only snippets of the whole story. Right what she needed was a nice warm bath to soak in, a nice hot shower to bathe in, and a big glass of wine to rock her to sleep and make her forget about what was history.  
  
Now Vita was at her side asking for favors of her. Devin realized that the girls had already nominated her as the leader from the test at the Palledium. She didn't mind being leader or being there for Vita, for they all knew of each other's past from the nice little night out they'd had together a week before the test.  
  
Kritiker had given them each money and directions for where the four of them would meet for the first time. They'd automatically clicked from the hours of shopping to the late dinner at the fancy restuarant. Despite her and Kandy argued and insulted each other half of the time, Devin had made it a night to remember. She would of never guessed she'd things would start out this deep with the girls and her teacher and her new life.  
  
Dev scratched her head, "Why me? You know la Salle'd be happy to deal with finding information for any of us."  
  
"I know that," Vita replied shifting her weight, "But I talked with her when she got home early today from school. Bijou is really stressed out with Omi, her teacher, and his girlfriend. Her name's Ouka, and she's been giving the girl hell. I don't want to put any more work on baby girl, especially when she has to deal with her parents about getting a suspension."  
  
"A suspension? la Salle got a suspension today?"  
  
The raven haired woman nodded, "A three day suspension. Her, Omi and his girlfriend were fighting, supposedly."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Will you do it for me, Devin? Just this once, and I'll never ask you for anything ever again."  
  
There was silence again before she spoke up, "Alright. Stop by early tomorrow morning once I'm energized for my day and I'll help you find whatever it is you need about this Hidaka, guy."  
  
"Thanks, Dev. I owe you one."  
  
She didn't respond. Devin went inside of the building instead. Vita shrugged and went back into the courtyard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 12:01 pm. Ken panted in the darkness of the room. The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a smile.  
  
Aya panted above him. Mouth slowly going into a smile. He took the younger man into his arms and changed positions. Ken pressed his forehead against Aya's. He couldn't help but smile when he felt their bare bodies pressed together once again. Aya, slightly aggresive, pulled Ken into an embrace. He rested his cheek against the top of the brunette's head.  
  
They were both sweating and exausted from their previous actions, but still found a way to cuddle whenever they could. They usually just enjoyed the moment, the only sound in the room being their own breaths. Not to mention Aya wasn't big on noise after sex, something Ken found out early in the business. But Ken couldn't keep quiet this time, so he decided to ease his way into a conversation.  
  
He exhaled in a airy voice, "Your a miracle worker."  
  
"If you think that."  
  
"No...really...you are."  
  
Ken shut his eyes and caught a chill. Aya felt it and some seconds later he caught one. He rubbed his back with his palm, sensing his mood.  
  
"Something's on your mind."  
  
Forcing down a blush, Ken responded, "Oh...that. Well, it's nothing...just that I found Vita today...that's all."  
  
"I talked to Devin, too."  
  
"What'd she say? Any mystery at all?"  
  
Aya took a while before answering. He had to form a reply into words before he could tell him, "She's hiding something. Something big. I can tell."  
  
Ken looked up into violet eyes, "Maybe it's just your imagination. I mean, nobody can tell from just one night."  
  
Upon hearing his last statement, Aya returned Ken's innocent look with a piercing glare, "- I - can. Her story was skipping over some deadly information."  
  
Ken felt his blood begin to rush a bit. Aya was pissing him off again over something trivial...or at least what he considered to be trivial. "It's a strong possibility that she isn't skipping over information, Aya. Kuso, she just met you some days ago. I wouldn't pour out my past to someone I'd just met, either. If you'd stop being so cold and give Devin a chance, she might tell that 'deadly information' that you just need to know so fucking bad."  
  
Aya's stare became more and more cold, while Ken was nearly screaming. He knew what it was like to be a judged book cover. While Aya only saw Devin and all the other girls as a project he was -going- to overthrow. If he had his way, none of them would become assassins for Kritiker. He didn't need Devin in his life, and he was pretty sure she thought the same.  
  
He also didn't need a bunch a chicks around him or Ken. For all the insecure reasons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early the next morning when Vita came running down the hallway and stopped to knock on Devin's apartment door. Seconds later Devin swung the door open. She was barefoot in a blue sundress that brought out her eyes, and hair in a ponytail.  
  
Vita stepped in. Sporting a mid-drift citrus tanktop, blue jean capris and citrus canvas shoes. She was jogging in place which was beginning to annoy Devin.  
  
"One: stop jogging. Two: your late. Three: You better have a good reason," stated Devin while closing the door.  
  
Vita continued to jog while she replied, "I can't stop jogging, Dev. I have to stay active all morning to warm my body up. Ken is preparing something physical for us to compete at and I want to be ready no matter what."  
  
Devin accepted this answer, "And number two?"  
  
"Personal, Dev," Vita forced down a flinch when Devin gave her the evil eye. She wasn't going for that. "Come on! You know how those things are."  
  
The cranberry haired woman sighed, "Fine!"  
  
Devin walked off to get to the computer.  
  
"What about three?," Vita said, stopping her jogging in place to go after her. Annoyed Devin put a hand to her temple. "Just be happy that I'm not kicking you out, Nijito."  
  
Getting behind the computer screen, Devin opened a window. The background of it proudly sported a Japanese Governement Seal. "Now what exactly are you looking for?"  
  
"Background information on Hidaka Ken."  
  
Dev frowned after realizing she couldn't find anything. 'But it can't be, could it?'   
  
"Uhh...this might take a while. Give me an hour...and I'll have something...hopefully."  
  
Vita cringed, "I can't wait that long, Dev! I gotta meet my teach, soon."  
  
"You told me that. Just go. By the time you comeback I'll something worth your while, alright?"  
  
Vita placed her hands on her hips, then threw her arms into the air. "Okay. I'll be back."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Devin mumbled as she began another search in a new area.  
  
From the apartment door, Vita yelled back, "Thanks Devin! Remind me of this the next time you need something."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, done. And it didn't take me nearly as long as it did for Pimptress. Although it's longer than my regular chapters, I had to squeeze all this stuff in. Chapter 5: Our Families; status done. Chapter 6: Stronger Boundries; coming soon. I know there had to be an awful lot of OOC in this one. I can just feel it. Go ahead - tell me! I won't get mad :] The next chapter is going to have all of the characters in them; Aya, Devin, Yoji, Kandy, Ken, Vita, Omi, Bijou, and *sigh* yes, Ouka. I'm gonna find a way to stop including her, soon :] No footnotes. Reviews are welcome --------------------- 


	6. Part Six: Stronger Boundries

Fallen Angels  
by Kandy  
~~~~~  
Bijou opened her apartment door to come face to face with Kandy.  
  
"What's up, Danger Girl," greeted Kandy.  
  
Bijou let her friend in and closed the door. "Hi, Kandy. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"  
  
Kandy sat down on one of her extra fluffy chairs. "I came over so you could get out today. It's not healthy to stay couped up in here for so long."  
  
"You let me 'stay couped up in here' all day yesterday," Bijou replied flatly while taking a seat on the kitchen counter, "Why should it matter now? I've only got one more day left, I've explained to Kritiker and my parents and luckily they aren't going to kill me."  
  
Kandy asked Bijou shifting to face her, "Kritiker or your parents?"  
  
The light brunette gave her the evil eye. Kandy cringed and looked away, "Nevermind."  
  
"Look, Kandy. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
The taller and older woman got up and spun around. "Ohhhhh yes, you are."  
  
Bijou slid from the counter top, "Ohhhhh no, I'm not. And your not going to make me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Ken looked out of the window impatiently, ignoring the bussle of customers. Omi and Yoji thought about throwing something at him to get him to get back to work. They knew that was what Aya would do; who was still upstairs for the time being.  
  
Yoji knew why he was taking so long to come down, but Omi didn't, which was a good thing. Yoji had found out about their little flings and late night sexcapades some months ago. He'd -accidently- forced the truth out of Ken after hearing some descent foreplay one night.  
  
But Yoji had also noticed that Omi's nerves were shot. He must of spent all last night yelling at Ouka over the phone. That or going to Bijou's to apologize to her for Ouka's behavior. Yoji'd only know Bijou for a second but he knew from instinct that Bijou wasn't having it. Poor little Omi had a real dilemma going, and their first week with their partners was only halfway done.  
  
The brunette sighed. He just couldn't be around all these depressed people! He went over to Ken and slapped him on the back to get him out of that crazy trance. "Yo, soccer boy, you're still on the job."  
  
Ken jumped when Yoji hit him and he looked over his shoulder furiously. Yoji didn't let it phase him, "Quit being depressed and get back to work before 'Sunshine' comes down here fussin' again."  
  
The younger man turned back to the window, waiting, "I ain't depressed, Yoji, I'm waiting for Vita. She said she'd be here early so we could get started."  
  
"I thought you two already got started last night?," pondered Yoji.  
  
"Yeah, we did, but I sorta asked her to come."  
  
"And would you mind telling me why, when you don't get off until 4-?"  
  
"About that! I'm going to have to take off early today, you understand."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
The back door closed shut. That only meant one thing, Aya had fixed himself where no one could tell he'd had a 'good night'. 'Not that anyone would be able to tell if he didn't,' thought Yoji with a cross between a smile and a smirk on his face. Ken looked across the store to see that the last of 11 customers was leaving the counter with an arm full of violets. Omi waved at the middle-aged business woman as she exited the shop. Before the door could close again with it's violent jangle of bells another person walked in. Aya frowned when he saw who it was.  
  
Vita had stepped in wearing a powder blue t-shirt and some stonewashed baggy jeans with a pair of white on baby blue Air Force One's. She smiled and greeted Omi behind the counter. He responded the kind gesture. But when she tried the same with Aya all she got was a cold stare. Vita continued to radiate happiness, despite his nasty attitude, and walked over to Yoji and Ken.  
  
Vita faced the taller man, "Hey, Yoji."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"You ready to go?," Vita asked Ken turning her head.  
  
"Yeah, let me get something first."  
  
Before Vita could respond Ken was in the back and he returned with a soccer ball in his hand.  
  
Yoji, Aya and Omi; stunned. Vita; confused.  
  
"Soccer?!," the guys questioned.  
  
"Soccer...," Vita trailed off, pretty amused.  
  
Aya turned to Ken who was hanging up his apron. "You can't be serious."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You're still on the job Ken-kun, You don't get off until 4," Omi reminded him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you just got here an hour ago!," Yoji exploded.  
  
'He's gonna challenge me to a soccer match? Oh, this is gonna be -too- good,' thought Vita hiding a smirk.  
  
Ken sighed, shaking his head. "Were not gonna be gone long," he winked when Vita was looking away. There was a moment of silence until Omi and Yoji both went "Oooohhhhh..." Aya, distugsted, grabbed his apron and went into the green house in the back.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and went over to the door. "I'm ready."  
  
"Good," Vita said accepting the held open door, "Cause this won't be a long one..."  
  
Yoji looked over his shoulder to see that the two of them were gone. Gone to the soccer field down the street, where Ken coached the little kids every other day of the week.  
  
"He's gonna get enough of that one day," Omi told Yoji who watched them walk down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you made me," Bijou mumbled in the passengers seat of Kandy's Escalade truck.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, kid. Omi, Yoji and I pulled together and we got a surprise for you."  
  
"Am I going to like it?," answered Bijou, sitting up and putting on her seatbelt.  
  
Kandy rubbed the back of her neck as she exited the Hamazuki Tower Parking Lot, "You tell us, Danger Girl."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Devin grabbed the piece of paper, fresh from the printer. She'd found all the background info she could on Vita's teacher, last night, mentally bookmarked how she got it, and retired for the night. And this morning she admired her edited handywork:  
  
Hidaka Ken   
Age: 19; Nationality: Japanese; Hair: Brunette; Eyes: Hazel; Date of Birth: December 23; Height: 175 cm; Place of Birth: Niigata, Japan; Current Occupation: Assassin; Team: Weiss; Code Name: Siberian; Blood Type: B; Caution?: Bad Temper  
  
Past: used to play in the J-league as a goal-keeper. Was expelled after being falsely accused of gambling and doping.  
Undercover job: works at the flower shop "Koneko no Sumu Ie", with three other Weiss members.  
Weapons used: "bugnuk" (steal claws concealed inside a leather glove)  
Drivers License: Yes  
Further considerations: motives for joining Weiss still inconsistent. At start, the individual seemed to have a want to leave the group. Lately, a change as been observed concerning this individual: he displays considerable anticipation prior to each mission. This might indicate, first, a superior involvement with a successful accomplishment of each mission and, second, a mental downfall.  
Mission performance: tends to act rather impetuously during most of the missions. But, his overall performance in missions is fairly acceptable, since he allegedly puts down the targets, regardless of any association he might have had with them in the past. Usually battles against Farfarello, from Shwarz, and against Shoen, from Schreient, in wish he inflected a face wound, once again unthinkingly.   
  
Devin was ready to roll. She would of changed from her blue sundress, blue canvas' and ponytail, but she felt comfortable - even if she looked kinda juvenille. She grabbed her small black purse and headed out of the door. She wasn't going to give her information to Vita yet, nor was she going to Aya yet, although she hadn't forgotten. There was something much more important that she needed to do for a couple of hours...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vita slid down the hill to the soccer field below. The rays of the sun left fresh morning dew of the blades of grass beneath their feet. Ken tossed the ball into the air and caught it again. Vita looked at the field from left to right. The woman then turned on her heel and faced the man behind her.  
  
"Okay...what's the deal?," she asked, believing the 'let's play soccer' thing was a cover for some type of rigerous acceptance training.  
  
Ken, confused, caught the ball from mid air, once again. "What are you talkin about? What deal?"  
  
Ken threw her the ball. Vita caught it by reflex, not hand eye coornation. "That's what I'd like to know."  
  
"I'm a big soccer fan," Ken explained, "And if you want me to teach you to everything I know, your gonna have to at least know how to play."  
  
Vita smirked at the goofy expression at his face, "So you can teach me how to play soccer AND be an assassin?"  
  
"So I can beat you at how to play soccer."  
  
"Well, your on!" exclaimed Vita and she ran out into the field ready to play.  
  
'I knew that'd get her to play with me,' thought Ken as he ran out to the other side of the field taking position.  
  
"My first!" she claimed and kicked the ball just as quickly as she dropped it on the ground. Ken wasn't even sure if he saw her drop it, all he knew was that she was off towards his goal.  
  
Over her shoulder, Vita teased, "Catch me if you can!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Devin clutched the strap of her small purse. She was looking down on the mansion again. Her obsession with these people and this place made herself wanna hurl. Something good must of happened last night. She could tell. Expensive cars in personalized colors and with exotic add-ons, like shiny rims and tinted windows were constantly pulling in and out of the driveway. And every one who got in and out of the cars either had countless shopping bags or were putting them away. Not to mention credit cards were being passed to every possible person in every possible direction.  
  
Yet, it all looked so animated.  
  
It was common. What they were doing. To her, of course. To the public, it would cause a riot. To the police, it was worth life in prison. To Kritiker, instant annilation.  
  
Devin was sure she'd freed herself from that lifestyle. But she wasn't. A part of her still yearned to drive those expensive cars and carry those countless shopping bags and pass those credit cards. Dev knew she wasn't. What else could power her to keep coming back to that mansion everyday - checking on those people. On the ways they were able to carry on. On those expensive cars. On the shopping bags. On the credit cards. She just didn't know.  
  
Whatever gave her this hopeless drive, she wanted to loose it...so bad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi wasn't the slightest bit surprised when Kandy and Bijou pulled up. Neither was Yoji. They were having a nice little conversation in shop and the girls would occasionally help them out since Aya was in the back fixing their numerous morning arrangements.  
  
Omi was beginning to rethink being a teacher to Bijou. She actually was a nice girl. A nice girl with little tolerance. But a nice girl nontheless who could prove to be valuable to Kritiker with his teachings.  
  
The bells on the door jangled to introduce a new customer. Bijou's eyes got narrow. Omi looked as if he'd just swallowed something nasty.  
  
Ouka.  
  
"Hey, Ouka," Yoji greeted with a grin.  
  
Ouka replied with a solemn, "Morning." Kandy greeted her as well, "Morning to you too."  
  
She stopped walking when her eyes fell on Omi and Bijou again. Ouka nervously, yet slightly vexed eyed Yoji and Kandy.  
  
Kandy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Go on." Ouka looked over at Yoji who nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Do I have to...?," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Go," they both replied sternly. Ouka rubbed the back of her neck as she approached the two, who awaited to see what was going on.  
  
"Good Morning, Ouka," Omi said admiring the cute, yet frustrated beauty of his girlfriend.  
  
Ouka was uneasy with what she was about to do, but gave Omi a slight smile anyway. She really didn't want to do it, but Kandy and Yoji had forced her to, so she didn't have a choice.  
  
Greeting Ouka was the last on Bijou's list of things to do to her. She held her nerves for the simple fact the Kandy was giving her a mean look. As if to say: 'Don't you dare go off before she does this or, so help me...'  
  
Bijou folded her arms over her chest in a huff. Ouka cleared her throat and looked down at the ground. "Bijou, I...uh...I-I'm," she sighed and looked up through her bangs, "I apologize."  
  
She spun around to face the 'wardens' and clapped her hands together, "There I said it! Can I go home now?"  
  
Omi and Bijou were in temporary shock. "Did she just say...she was sorry?," Bijou stammered.  
  
Yoji said, "Your not going anywhere, yet. Bijou, we're waiting."  
  
"Your sorry for what?," Bijou stated with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.  
  
Everyone almost fell out from the french girl's nerve. Yoji mouthed to Bijou, "What are you doing?"  
  
Omi leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Don't mess this up. Normally, she would of never agreed to apologize to you."  
  
Bijou ignored them both and walked over to Ouka. Surprisingly they were the same height. Ouka moved her lips, but no sound came out. Bijou frowned kinda comically, "What did you say?"  
  
Ouka looked her nemisis in the eyes. "I said I was sorry for picking a fight."  
  
Bijou took a balanced step backwards and pulled both her ears out and forward, "I can't heeaaaarrrr yoooouuuu!"  
  
"I said...I was sorry for picking a fight with you! And if you don't accept my apology right now, I'll slam my fist in your big mouth!!," Ouka yelled.  
  
  
There was silence.  
  
  
There was a strange stare.  
  
  
There was waiting.  
  
  
"Okay," Bijou shrugged and stuck out her hand. "I accept your apology."  
  
Ouka blinked and took her hand. They shaked a firm shake.  
  
Kandy, Yoji, and Omi all sighed. Omi leaned into Bijou, "Why'd you do that if you'd decided that you were going to accept her apology from the beginning?"  
  
"I just like messing with her head," Bijou replied with a grin. Omi pretended as if he didn't hear that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken ran after his student in the soccer field. He ran beside her before he was able to kick the ball from her feet. Vita chased Ken back down the field. Ken bounced the ball onto his knee and prepared for a killer kick into her unguarded goal.  
  
Vita held her breath and the ball went in. She stopped mid-run. As Ken retrived the ball from her goal he smiled.  
  
"One to nuthin'," he said as he tossed her the ball.  
  
'Don't expect it to stay that way,' Vita thought as she kicked the ball in mid-throw. Ken was shocked, because he expected her to catch the ball with her hands and ruin her turn.  
  
The ball flew over Ken's head as Vita shouldered him out of the way of a victory. Ken stumbled backwards for a little bit before regaining his balance. He took after the girl but was too late.  
  
The ball was slamming into the net.  
  
Ken frowned at himself for getting cocky so early in the game.  
  
Vita retrived the ball to Ken with a small grin. She tossed it lightly to him and he caught like an obedient puppy.  
  
"One to one."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Above: 4:00 pm  
  
Time Below: 6:00 pm  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*beep*  
  
Aya looked at his watch. Nowhere near 8:00 pm. Time had flown while he was the finishing arrangements. It was now 6:00 on the dot. Aya wanted to talk to Devin, ahead of time. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. That could wait. He wasn't off yet, there was work to do, and he didn't need to talk to Devin.  
  
He was done.  
  
The redhead held up a spring bouqet of flowers a man ordered for his pregant wife...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken had his hands on his knees. Panting. Sweat dripping from his brunette bangs.  
  
Vita had her hands on her knees. Panting. Sweat dripping from her raven bangs.  
  
Hazel eyes stared into brown eyes.  
  
Brown eyes stared into hazel eyes.  
  
"Ken...let's call it quits. I won," Vita whispered to the young man across from her. The wind pushed the dirty soccer ball across the grass. No more dew...the sun was going down now.  
  
Ken fell out onto the ground below him. Poor KenKen was exhausted. When he heard Vita say she was going to give him a worthwhile challenge, he had no idea she meant a two-hour soccer match. Hell, Ken didn't even expect it to last that long. He figured that in about 40...maybe 50 minutes she'd have want to call it quits, because she was losing.   
  
Instead, in 40 minutes their scores were tied and Vita was a ball of energy. Now they were half an hour from sunset and Vita had beat him by 3 points. If he'd had the slightest bit of energy left in him he'd win this brawl, but...he was so tired!  
  
Vita walked over and leaned over him. Ken whispered a response to her first statement, "It's not over yet...," Vita's eyes widened in shock, "Let's make it 2 out of 3."  
  
Upset, the young woman picked him up by the shoulders and shook him, tirelessly.  
  
"Quit it," he said feeling his brain go to mush inside his skull.  
  
"No! I won your little challenge, Ken. 34 to 31 should be enough! When all the kids started going home around 5, that should of told you it's over."  
  
Ken propped himself up with his palms. "Alright, alright. I good enough of a sport to admit that I lost."  
  
Vita offered him her hand and he accepted. Ken got the ball, while rubbing absentmindly at the bright green grass-stains...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I better go now," Ouka announced after a long - peaceful - day at the shop.  
  
Yoji forced himself upward from the stool he was sitting on. "You can stay longer, but if you have to leave..." It was hard to believe that Bijou and Ouka could stand each other for a few hours. What was even harder to believe was that he stayed at the shop all day...even longer than his applied shift.  
  
"No, I have to go now," she looked over at Yoji. "It was nice this time, Bijou." Referring to her former rival.  
  
Bijou tilted her head to the side. "Likewise, sistah."  
  
She bid her farewells to the remaining team members and left the shop. Kandy patted the french girl on the shoulder. She looked up into the blondes eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"Here's to a day done well, Danger Girl," Kandy complimented.  
  
Bijou quickly made a sour face, "Don't get comfy, Marilyn Monroe."  
  
"You mean you were faking it the whole time!" exclaimed Yoji getting angry.  
  
Bijou shrugged off both Yoji and his partner student.  
  
The door opened and enter Ken and Vita. Both shiny in the stores lights, dripping with sweat and exhausted.  
  
"Your back," Omi stated, still perched behind the register.  
  
"Eww...you two seriously need to dry off or sumthin," frowned Kandy.  
  
Ken was now just wearing his muscle shirt - the light bouncing off his wet chest and arms. While Vita was soaked completly.  
  
Ken shuffled his way past Yoji.  
  
Yoji stretched his arm out in front of Ken, "Do I really wanna to hear this?"  
  
"I won," Vita stated still out of breath.  
  
Ken collasped on the floor.  
  
Suddenly the back door leading from the shop into the green house opens. Aya has his apron in his hand and hangs it up without missing a beat. He was taking his little break much earlier than he expected. He turned to see Omi dissapointed, Yoji confused, Kandy frowning, Bijou amused, Vita exhausted, and Ken passed out in the middle of the floor in his muscle shirt.  
  
Then all eyes were turned to him.  
  
"I -don't- wanna know."  
  
And with that Aya left the shop. His shift would be over soon and in a few the shop would be closing anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Devin exhaled deeply. She decided she'd be early for her and Aya's rendevous like on their last meeting...it was nicer that way. Her Infiniti sped down the streets, zipping through the normal Tokyo evening traffic. There was japanese rock on her speakers and her second conversation with Aya on her mind...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manx pushed open the door once she got her proper commands.  
  
"Good evening," she addressed the darkness.  
  
"Good evening to you too, Manx. I'm hoping you have a successful status on PFA."  
  
Manx raised a package to his eyesight. "It's as successful as a student/teacher project can get. I have a written reports from both Kudou and Tsukiyono, on Lawless and la Salle. While Hidaka and Fujimiya are steadily collecting data."  
  
"Steadily collecting data...? Then what does that say about Yoji and Omi. Are they the slackers or the over-achivers?"  
  
"Only time will tell, sir."  
  
Manx placed the package on the table. A hand reached out and retrived them. A light came on and pages flipped.  
  
"Very nice. Some sections are fewer than what we have in our records, but this still quite impressive. I should of expected that one. But several things I fear, Manx."  
  
Manx's eyebrows raised, "Severeal fears? What are they, sir? I could easily get Weiss to take care of it. Or maybe a practice mission for PFA?"  
  
"No...not that. Neither of that, Manx. My first concern is of Little Bijou. Omi's girlfriend is quite jealous of her."  
  
"I know how to handle that, sir."  
  
"Good. Problem number two. Candy is american."  
  
"That's a problem, sir?"  
  
"Not a problem potentially, but for her teacher, yes."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you catching on, Manx?"  
  
"I think so. Yoji will have to deal with that on his free time. And I will inform him of this."  
  
"Nice answer. Onward to problem four-"  
  
"Excuse me, sir. But I should be checking in on our Weiss, now."  
  
"That's quite alright. I will write up my fears. I expect you to take care of them, Manx. For every fear and order of business you handle a bonus will be in your paycheck - especially from my heart."  
  
"I'll get right on it, asap, sir - and thank you," Manx gave a low bow of respect to her employer.  
  
"No, thank you, Manx. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, sir."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally! I though I'd never get through with this one. I should put up a mild yaoi note for the love between Ken and Aya in the description, huh? ...naaahhhhh! :D And what about Manx, Persia, and his fears? Next chapter coming up - especially since I'm feeling back into the writing mood. I haven't thought of a title yet. I think I'ma gonna name it, Down to Business(???) I dunno. Holla. 


	7. Part Seven: Down To Business

Fallen Angels  
by Kandy  
~~~~~  
Aya turned the corner some stores down from Koneko. He looked up and across the street was a silver Infiniti. On the trunk sat Devin. Her eyes led up from that notepad she was writing calligraphy in the other day. Devin put her notepad in her car, rolled up the windows, and locked the doors.  
  
The redhead watched as the girl crossed the street. She looked like she was Omi's age in the dark blue sundress and ponytail.  
  
"Early again," she greeted him.  
  
Aya walked down the sidewalk. The walking traffic was mild so he didn't mind keeping at a normal pace. Devin kept up suprisingly. The guys often complained that he walked too fast - even when he thought he was going slow...like he was in a rush to get somewhere or something. "You wanna pick up where you left off last night?"  
  
'At least he's straight to business,' Devin thought. "Uhh...right...where did I leave off...?"  
  
"You'd just accepted Kritiker's offer, a week after your sister's funeral, to start your life over by becoming an assassin-in-training."  
  
Devin blinked, "Oh, yeah. That part. There isn't much to tell after that. Kritiker bought me an apartment at the Hamazuki Towers(1!). I haven't lived there for long...but I haven't seen my family or the people who murdered my sister, since. I guess I'm at peace..."  
  
Aya could feel her vibes and knew that she was lying through her teeth. He decided to pick at her to see if she'd actually come around to admitting some of the truth. For now a shop caught his eye. The Ice Cream Shop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And just where is our fellow kitten off to?" Yoji spoke under his breath after watching Aya leave to building.  
  
Kandy shifted her weight, "Where else? To check on Seattle."  
  
Just then the door opened to the shop. All eyes were directed to a crimson-haired beauty, named Manx.  
  
"Good evening all."  
  
Ken opened his eyes to see her standing above him. He cringed and turned his head once he realized he was looking straight up her miniskirt. After apologizing to Manx, the guys greeted her warmly. Kandy, Vita and Bijou didn't respond at all. The french brunette rested her arm on the counter.  
  
"Yo, Omi," she whispered, "Who's the chick? One of Yoji's girls?"  
  
"I resent that, Miss la Salle," Manx cut in gliding her way across the floor. Putting her clipboard facedown on the countertop. Bijou reached to turn it over, but Manx slapped her hand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Look but don't touch, Miss la Salle."  
  
"Who are you?," Vita asked hand-fanning at her brow.  
  
"I'm Persia's other secretary. Name's Manx. You three, I'm sure, might be quite fond of Birman? Tall, raven haired. Well I replace her every other day and every other order of business. When she's doing something important and Persia needs communication lines with Weiss, I come in."  
  
Kandy took a place beside Omi behind the counter, "So when Birman isn't around, you do what she would normally do?"  
  
"Exactly. Only you all will see me much more than you will her, so get use to it and over it."  
  
Omi leaned forward, "What exactly are you doing here, Manx? Isn't Weiss already in the middle of a mission...or something like that?"  
  
"Omi, I have some unfinished business with your student."  
  
Bijou puzzled, "Huh?"  
  
"Or should I say, all of your students. But Aya and Devin is missing, am I right?"  
  
"You just missed 'em gorgeous," Yoji said going over to the counter as well, leaving Ken content in the floor.  
  
"Shoot. I'll just have to come back later."  
  
"Try tomorrow," Omi stated, "I'm pretty sure Aya won't be in the mood to talk to anyone after research with Devin."  
  
"Yeah, Dev's a potential headache in action," remarked Kandy.  
  
"Oh well!"  
  
Manx turned on her heel and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait!," Bijou stopped her. "What's on the clipboard? Anything for us?"  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow when your all here and ready to respond." Manx tapped Vita on the shoulder as she placed a hand on the glass door. "And congrats Vita. I was watching you and Ken. Very competitive...he almost had you. Persia is quite impressed with you two as a team and feels that he has made a nice selection. Until later."  
  
Vita bit her tongue to fight a blush. Persia thought that her and Ken made a good team.  
  
Yoji put his hands on hips, "Okay...if whatever you two did this morning on that field got recognition from Persia...I wanna know what. Now."  
  
Ken sat up and looked at the tall japanese man. "It was just a one-on-one soccer challenge. I don't see anything special about it at all. Especially to the point that Persia gives compliments."  
  
Kandy exhaled and stretched. "This was a long day, yes? I think I wanna retire for the day. Anybody care to join?"  
  
Yoji smirked, "I'd love to! Your bed or mine?"  
  
Kandy smiled innocently, "Both. You go to yours and I go to mines."  
  
"Oooo...roasted," said Bijou followed by an array of laughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Devin kicked her legs as she licked her vanilla ice cream silently. Beside her on the rooftop was Aya. Silently licking a scoop of strawberry off a sugar cone.  
  
All was quiet. Just the sound of Tokyo, Japan - plowing forward and into the future below them. While they sat still in the present. Eating ice cream. Aya's treat. She could feel something funny about him...just like he felt something funny about her.  
  
"When you said you were at peace earlier..."  
  
Devin stopped eating ice cream, long enough to glance at him, for a split second.  
  
"...did you mean to say that you weren't at peace in your past?"  
  
"Peace was a rarity in my household. Like a precious treasure...but harder to find and harder to keep. And once you get a little taste of peace, you want the whole thing. Or you at least want another little taste to savor."  
  
The kitten could relate. It was like Weiss. Working with them is heartache, headache, and keeping your cool. So when he occasionally got time for himself, which was an empty timeslot at the flower shop or Yoji accepting that mission Persia had sent for him, he never wanted it to end. And when it did end, all he could think about was how nice that alone time felt and when he would be able to do it again.  
  
The only difference was that it only happened between Koneko and Weiss. His future. He could never remember chaos in his home. Him...and Aya-chan...and Mom and Dad were a poster family. So he could only imagine pain in the house as being triple as irritating as working at Koneko on a busy day right after Omi got out of school.  
  
"Why was it like that? What did your family do?"  
  
There was silence. Devin was hesitant to answer to his question. Aya didn't rush her, just give her time to sort a good lie...  
  
"The family business...i-is an...illegal business."  
  
...or not. Now he was getting somewhere. He could tell by her voice. It seemed to waiver when she was forcing the truth out. But a lie usually slipped out, no extra thought or feeling needed.  
  
Aya took a lick of his ice cream, "The family business made problems?"  
  
"Only for me."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I didn't like obeying my parents. I am the youngest out of four siblings and I was the only one that caused problems."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think?," her voice rose at him. Her ice cream was beginning to melt and his constant array of questions were making her angry...uneasy.  
  
Aya knew why. She disagreed with whatever evil thing her family had picked up. She'd told him that honestly. A long silence followed. Devin went back to eating her vanilla. She took each lick with a long pause between them. It wasn't melting anymore. Just waiting to be gobbled up.  
  
"I never caught your sisters name," spoke Aya quietly.  
  
"Demeter."  
  
"American?"  
  
"Roman. Or greek, either way."  
  
"And Devin?"  
  
She eyed him, strangely, "European. It's a boy's name.(2!)"  
  
"You're okay with a guys name?"  
  
"And you're okay with a girls name?"  
  
Cars blew their horns loudly below them. The sun sunk lower and lower under the horizon. It didn't take either of them long to finish their snacks. Devin swung her legs around.  
  
"Wait."  
  
She looked over her shoulder at him. She didn't feel quite to comfortable anymore - ever since those family questions. She loathed her family and bringing them up made her blood steam.  
  
"If talking about your family upsets you...we're going to talk about them more often.(3!)"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Night girls," Ken said waving from across the street. Omi and Yoji pulled down the shudders as Kandy, Vita, and Bijou got in Kandy's truck and rode off.  
  
"Woo! I can't wait to fall into bed and get to sleep," Omi said stretching his arms out in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, I-"  
  
Ken glanced across, "What's up?"  
  
He dismissed the question when Yoji's expression went from shocked to 'well, well'.  
  
"If it ain't Red...," he mumbled.  
  
They all glanced over right in time to see a Infiniti swooping around the corner at about 70 mph - driven by Ms. Takanaka herself.  
  
Yoji smirked with immature thoughts in his mind, "...she looks pissed. Aya! Don't tell me you trying to heat things up with the Ice Queen?"  
  
He was teasing him like always, but Aya didn't take jokes well. He gave him a rock hard glare and headed upstairs to his apartment.  
  
Omi whispered, "Even if he was, he isn't gonna say anything.(4!)"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was bright the next morning. Yoji, Ken, and Aya were keeping 'Koneko no Sumu Ie' like usual - while the kids went to school. Omi, Ouka, and Bijou were finally off their suspensions.  
  
It was Thursday and Yoji's turn to fulfill the customers needs behind the register. Aya was helping a little girl and her mother find the perfect bouqet of spring flowers for their ill grandmother. Ken was talking back and forth to a man wanting flowers sent to his girlfriends job for her birthday, and another woman who needed four palm trees for the outdoor decorations of a new restuarant.  
  
Then a woman walked into the shop wearing a wide brim straw hat, black bikini, flip-flops, and tiny beach bag. Quite strange seeing that there are no beaches in Tokyo - water parks, yes! Beaches...nope. She walked over to the counter and presented herself to Yoji.  
  
The brunette's eyes slid down to the womans chest - but he shook his head and popped himself on the forehead.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Balinese."  
  
Yoji was about to question this woman until she raised her head.  
  
"Birman! For a second I thought you were some beautiful, exotic island lady sent to give me a lifetime's passion in one night."  
  
She chuckled at him. "Still trying to get me in the sack, huh?"  
  
"Hey...a man can dream," he told her leaning forward on the countertop, "And I can help you with...?"  
  
"The girls. Persia needs quite the amount of information."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Weapons of choice, work place, trials, everything to get them ready to be incognito - like Weiss."  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean they get to -pick- their work place and stuff?"  
  
"Kind of. Didn't you?"  
  
"No. Kritiker told us flower shop, apartments above it, fail a mission and you die. No trials, no acceptance test, no choice home - no nuthin. What gives, Bir?"  
  
"All Weiss needs to know is that this is all apart of the project - a big important project. Persia needs this to go as smoothly as possible. And that's all you'll ever know until this project is said and done," she replied sternly.  
  
Yoji frowned while Birman kept her face. There was a tap on Birman's shoulder. She turned around to see the busy customers ready to check out.  
  
"Step aside, please," Yoji told Birman, "Good evening, sir. Sorry about the delay - will that be all?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*taptaptaptaptap*  
  
The teacher rapped her pointer on the blackboard to regain control of the talktative class. Ouka grinned with Omi and her friends - while Bijou on the other side of the room, ignored her pals chatty gossip and flipped irrationally through the pages of the play they were reading: Shakespears 'The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' - the real, 5 Act version. They were in Act 2 now - the famous balcony scene.  
  
"All right, class. What the tape just finished has been one of the most famous scenes in playwright history. Romeo wooing young Juliet from her bedroom balcony after they have first met during the Capulet Party.  
  
"Who out of my brilliant pupils cares to, gracefully and emotionally, re-read Romeo's solioquy to the class?"  
  
Ouka waved her hand in the air. She adored this play and especially dashing Romeo. It was her favorite of all plays in time.  
  
"Ouka."  
  
She grabbed a book and went to the front of the class.  
  
"How far?"  
  
"Until I tell you to stop."  
  
"Okay...  
  
But soft! What light there yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady; O, is it my love!"  
  
"Very well, Ouka! And because you did it with emotion...2 points to your final average this week."  
  
"Thank you, Momuku-sama."  
  
"You may sit now."  
  
Ouka sat and gained praise from her peers.  
  
"Now, for two points as well, who dare give me a challenging opinion of Romeo and Juliet's rushed love?"  
  
The class is silent.  
  
"Come now, I'm giving away two points to your final average - and some of you need it."  
  
Bijou raised a hand.  
  
"Ah, yes, Bijou. What is your thoughts of Romeo and Juliet in this scene?"  
  
She stood shuffling her feet, shy about the words that were to come from her lips.  
  
"Well, Momuku-sama...I feel that Juliet is young, stupid, and naive and that Romeo is a pervert and a sex fiend."  
  
Many students whispered and many students blushed, even Ouka and Omi, whom their peers liked to nickname Romeo and Juliet occasionally.  
  
Miss Momuku peered at the new student over her glasses, "Pardon?"  
  
"I said Juliet is naive and Romeo loves sex."  
  
Angry and embarassed Ouka stood, "Momuku-sama! She's making it up! Who would think such sick things about the greatest romance, unless that person had a sick mind themselves...or she's really desperate for those 2 points."  
  
Bijou made no kind of attempt to prove her views as right - she knew she was right she she continued to stand tall and confident. Although vast majorities of the room laughed and agreed with Ouka.  
  
"Sit down, Ouka," Miss Momuku ordered, "Bijou would you mind sharing with the class why you would suggest this from the play - and where if you really want to prove your statements?"  
  
"I'd love to, Momuku-sama. My view is in this very scene. From line 1 to 213, all you have to do it skip the King James ancient english mumbo-crapo and get straight to the point. In actuality, Romeo is really looking in Juliet's window saying , 'Hey, lemme in!'. And she's like, 'Nu-uh, your not gettin in here unless you wanna marry me.'  
  
And then Romeo goes, 'Okay, okay, I'll marry you. Now lemme in so I can hit it.' "  
  
The class ripples into laughter but finishes quickly to hear Bijou.  
  
"But Juliet says, 'Not until you go to Friar Lawrence's and get the papers.' So Romeo goes, 'Darn. Okay, I'll be back.' And then what we're about to read right now is Romeo and the Friar arranging for him and Juliet to elope tomorrow. Less than 24 hours after they first met each other at the party."  
  
The class is quiet for a little while but then all becomes excited again - some even clap. But not Ouka who hides from Omi's line of vision to scowl at her.  
  
"Settle down, class," The teacher said, pushing her glasses back up on her nose, "Miss Bijou...that was...original."  
  
"It's nothing really. Just get to the point."  
  
"I'm quite impressed. I think this counts for 3 points on your final average. You deserve it for your brilliance."  
  
Bijou grins and sits back down to be congratulated by her peers.  
  
"Turn to Scene 3."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So...what do we have to do with any of this then?," Ken asked after they pulled the shudders on the store and served the customers.  
  
Birman shifted in her seat in the basement to face Ken and Yoji. Aya was leaning against the wall, piercing expression as always.  
  
"Just be here when Manx comes back to gather information from the girls. Your their teachers, now, so get used to it. Persia expects at least one of you to have your eye on one of the students at all times."  
  
Yoji took a seat on the steps, "Well, I'm sure Omi is watching Bijou right now. Does that count?"  
  
"For now. But straight to business. After we get them settled in their new lives, the girls will complete various mission trials - even for months at a time. Until they learn, teamwork, perfection, completion of objectives, timing, organization, and other key elements to succeed. Then will they go into a grace period. A period where they will prepare themselves for their final and most difficult test. Complete the test and they are official. Fail and they will have to face their past."  
  
"How soon do they start?," Aya asked.  
  
"As soon as they each have a stable working schedule. That shouldn't take longer than next week. Sooner if they're that good."  
  
Yoji looked across the room. "What's wrong with you, KenKen?"  
  
"That could be a problem with Ouka and Bijou, remember?"  
  
"What problem?," Birman asked.  
  
Yoji sighed and rolled his eyes, "Mighty Mouse and Danger Girl! I forgot about them."  
  
Birman shook her head, "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"You know that Ouka and Omi are dating, right," Birman nodded and Ken continued, "Well some days ago Bijou came into the shop to buy some flowers and left threatening Ouka a straight face.  
  
After that they got suspended for fighting in school during the lunch period. They just got off today. They made a truce, but with those two tempers and attitudes, it won't last long. And Omi'll be having living hell trying to stop them fighting again."  
  
"...that's the suspension Bijou was talking about when she left Persia a message on his voicemail...telling him to pass it on to mère and père."  
  
"She has direct connections to Persia...?"  
  
Birman looked at Yoji. "Yeah, and I have no clue how. But I think mère and père is french for mother and father, so he must have direct connections to her parents somehow. But why...is another puzzle in itself."  
  
"That's not important right now," Aya spoke up, "Where are they working?"  
  
"You'll have to wait until everybody is here to find out, Aya."  
  
She rose to leave, "I'll be back soon. Persia, also told me to inform you guys that you have saved up 3 days to close up shop for a few hours - accept?"  
  
They exchanged glances then Ken and Yoji looked at Aya.  
  
"Maybe an hour or two. Save up the rest for when we'll really need them."  
  
"No problem. That'll do for now. Farewell, kittens."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kandy slid open the balcony door and stepped out. She left the door open so she could hear her favorite TLC album. She leaned over the railing looking down. The view outside her window was beautiful. There was nothing like Japanese Spring. It was warm, people were out and about, and...and somebody was -watching- her...?  
  
The blonde looked to her left. Nothing but ideally personalized balconies. She looked to the right. Balconies again. She looked down - like an idiot - and saw nothing. The only way else was up. She tilted her chin towards the air just in time to see a swish of cranberry over the railing, a little to the left.  
  
The color cranberry could only mean in this portition of her life.  
  
Devin Takanaka.  
  
Kandy ran into her apartment and turned the music off. Barefoot, she took the elevator up one and knocked on a door which would be northwest from her own. There was music blasting, but it turned off completly once Kandy tapped a few times. There was silence.  
  
'How dare she ignore me after staring me down,' Baltimore thought furious. She then beat on the door with both fists. "Devin! You bitch! I saw you! Open this door, right now!"  
  
She fell flat on her face when someone yanked the door open. She looked up angrily to see a burly biker-type woman. Beside her was Devin, clutching a laptop at her hip. Neither were too pleased to see the 23 year old. Kandy sat up and giggled, "Oops. I'm sorry." The biker babe cracked her knuckles. "You know her?," she spoke to Dev without looking at her.  
  
Seattle sighed, "Unfortunately."  
  
Kandy stood up and brushed herself off, while taking small steps backwards into the hallway. Devin stepped out beside Kandy, thanking the woman and apologizing for her aquantince's behavior.  
  
"Aquantince?," Kandy asked insulted.  
  
"After what you just did, I don't want anybody to know that I'm associated with you. What are you doing up here anyway?"  
  
"What are -you- doing up here?"  
  
"I -live- here!," yelled Devin as she pointed at the door right next to the biker-woman's one.  
  
"Oh...well...what the hell were you doing in that woman's apartment staring over her balcony at me?"  
  
"If you have to know, I was getting my laptop fixed. The woman's a computer genius and offered to fix the screen for a small fee. And if you have to know more, she was putting the pieces back together, so I walked out on the balcony. If I'd known it was you I was staring down at, I would of just stayed inside."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question? What are doing on my floor?"  
  
"Did you just hear me? I live a floor down, when I saw you looking down at me, I wanted to come up and investigate. Especially since no one had told me that you reside in the same building."  
  
"Dumb ass," said Devin as she unlocked her apartment door.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"All four of us live in the same building, doe-doe. It's apart of Kritiker's plan."  
  
"...to get us to become closer personally..."  
  
Devin pushed the door open. She felt guilty about screaming at the woman. "You want a cup of tea or something?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great act, Bijou-chan!"  
  
The french student smiled as another friend tapped her shoulder about her 'speech' in World English 12. Almost everyone had been giving her props ever since. Except Omi, Ouka, and their clique.  
  
Bijou entered Chemistry Class. She took a seat on one of the tall stools - equal to the black and wooden lab desks. She had few buddies in this class, so took out her supplies instead. She checked the book assignment on the board and headed her paper. Before she turned a single page in her textbook she glanced up. Omi was at another desk in the front of class.  
  
He was surrounded by many classmates. He was selling something...was he? The bell rung and she swung her light green eyes back to her paper to begin the work before the teacher started. She loved being ahead. Omi pulled up a chair beside her.  
  
"Hey," he spoke friendly.  
  
Bijou looked up and spoke as well, "Yo." And as quickly as she started she went back to writing.  
  
"Bijou...I know you've been hearing this all day, but I liked you opinion about Romeo and Juliet. Real outgoing. I was getting the same thoughts, but I was too shy to say it. Momuku-sama might of struck me down."  
  
She looked up from her paper. "Then you should of said it before me. If she would of got on you, you wouldn't have been wrong...she would be."  
  
"Yeah, but you did say it well. The other kids...they kinda admire you. They say your bold."  
  
Bijou smiled, "Please. They think I'm some kind of hero cause of what I said? Tell everybody to study 13 years of Shakespear and see how well they interpret it."  
  
The bell rung signaling the next to last class period of the day. The teacher boomed across the room as the students took their seats. "Your assignment is on the board."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya sat in his apartment. The shop would be closed for an hour. Ken and Yoji had gone CD shopping in the more trendy part of the city to waste time.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about her. It was driving him slightly crazy. By the way Devin stormed off, she didn't plan on talking to him again. His whole plan to milk breaking information out of her was shot. If he only knew he well enough to know some personal things. Other than Jan-chan's, caligraphy, soul music, and a disturbing home life, nothing else could assist him in ruining her.  
  
Guess he would have to agree with Kritiker for a little while. After watching them do a few sample missions, learn her weapon of choice, how she works and plays, he could give her breakdown on his own.  
  
He didn't like this girl. And he wasn't going to be her teacher for long. If she changed...there was slim light. But their wasn't room enough in Kritiker for two Aya's or two Devin's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kandy sipped from the China Teacup. She couldn't believe Devin actually used her China. She couldn't believe she lived above her. She couldn't believe how beautiful her apartment was. It was retro, yet stylish and clean-cut. She was impressed. Dev's apartment looked like something out of a Better Homes Magazine. Kandy's resembled the apartment of a Pier One New York Penthouse.  
  
"So you ran off in a huff?" Kandy replied after Devin had told her the story of her talk with Aya that afternoon.  
  
"What would you of done?" she asked turning off the stove's eye.  
  
"Hmm...," Devin sat across from Baltimore and drunk from her cup, "I wouldn't of done anything much different. I mean he ticked you off. I guess it's easy for me to say cause I learned early that your family pisses you off. Maybe it was on acci...dent...?"  
  
She regretted saying that last phrase when Devin looked over the rim of her cup to give her the evil eye.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I don't know what's his problem. Did Yoji bother you to death like this?"  
  
Kandy placed her cup down on the coaster. "No. We met in the park, got in my truck, he asked about my origins, how Kritiker got me, you know stuff like that. He never tried to force anything from me."  
  
"That's because you don't have anything you don't want to tell him...or anybody for that matter."  
  
Devin felt a wave of sadness go over her face, while Kandy witnessed it. She smiled warmly, "Hey...don't do that. I have secrets too. The type you don't say outloud even when your in the house by yourself."  
  
The younger woman grew a small smile. But it faded as quickly as it came. "But still, he wants to know about my family. You may not know...but I loathe my own fresh and blood. And talking about it does not make me feel better. It makes me want to kill."  
  
"Maybe that's what he wants you to do."  
  
Silence took over the apartment. Devin was staring down those pale blue-white eyes while Kandy tried to find understanding in her dark blue eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Their our teachers. So wouldn't it make sense for Aya to make you talk about your family - the one weakness he knows about you - to make you quit when really you'll be gaining drive?"  
  
"When really I'll be what?"  
  
"Gaining driiivvvveeee. Negativity - He wants to get in your head. He believes that the result of getting in your head will push you away from the job. That way you'll have to quit and Aya will be scott free of teaching you. Positivity - You don't let him get to you."  
  
Devin was quite interested and sitting on the edge of the couch. Kandy said every sentence slowly, milking the value of what she telling her into her skull.  
  
"Instead of becoming frustrated - what he wants you to be...let his attitude be your drive. Aya keeps on lighting the fire. Once he gets it good and burning he'll add fuel. But when you can't take anymore fuel, think positivity."  
  
"Okay...your losing me."  
  
"When I say positivity I mean stop letting him get so angry, girl! In a few months you'll be a trained and secretly liscensed assassin. You may not even see Aya ever again in your life. And from what I see, Kritiker is bound to recognize you as skilled early in the game. Just stop letting him get in your head. If you do, he's going to bring you down. And you'll never get away from your past: your family."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All done. Well this was long. It's longer that Pimptress. The next chapter is going to have the preperations of the girls' job and their first trial. 


End file.
